Un Amante de Ensueño
by CowInDrugs
Summary: Para Delic estar atrapado en un dormitorio con una mujer era algo maravilloso, pero estar atrapado en cientos de dormitorios durante más de dos mil años, no lo es. Y ser maldecido y encerrado en un libro para ser convocado como esclavo sexual, puede arruinar incluso a quien un día fuera un poderoso guerrero espartano. Sumary completo dentro. Delic x Hibiya
1. 22 de diciembre

**Título** : Un amante de ensueño

 **Rate** : M (por posibles escenas sexuales explícitas)

 **Pareja** : Delic x Hibiya

 **Sinopsis** : Para Delic estar atrapado en un dormitorio con una mujer era algo maravilloso, pero estar atrapado en cientos de dormitorios durante más de dos mil años, no lo es. Y ser maldecido y encerrado en un libro para ser convocado como esclavo sexual, puede arruinar incluso a quien un día fuera un poderoso guerrero espartano. Pero cuando fue convocado para cumplir las fantasías sexuales de Hibiya, él fue la primera persona en la historia que lo vio como un ser humano.

 _Yo sé que no tiene sentido que hable de espartanos si los personajes son japoneses pero casi no sé sobre la mitología japonesa ni tengo tiempo suficiente para buscar información de samurais y demás y pido disculpas por eso. Pido que me perdonen por eso y disfruten de la lectura._

 **Disclaimer** : Personajes de Ryohgo Narita, historia basada del libro _Un amante de ensueño_ de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

-Muchas gracias por haber venido y lo espero en la próxima sesión Honda-san

-No, gracias a usted, doctor.

Viendo irse su paciente, Hibiya Orihara podría relajarse al fin. Ese era su último paciente del día, era viernes y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era irse a su casa a descansar, había sido una semana muy ocupada.

La puerta de su consultorio se volvió a abrir dejando paso a su secretaria Namie Yagiri.

-Espero que no esté otro paciente afuera esperando y yo ya guardando mis cosas

Namie rodó lo ojos.

-Claro que no — se acercó al pelinegro y extendió una mano que traía una caja blanca del tamaño de su mano con una pequeña tarjeta pegada. Hibiya simplemente se quedó viendo la caja como no entendiendo por qué se lo estaba enseñando — … Feliz cumpleaños

3…

2…

1…

Hibiya abrió los ojos lleno de asombro ¡¿estaba recibiendo un relajo de parte de su desabrida secretaria, y no nada más eso, era un regalo de cumpleaños?! Tal vez era el día que se iba a morir y por eso estaba pasando esto.

-¿Lo vas a agarrar o no? — la paciencia de Namie se estaba agotando, cada segundo que pasaba se estaba lamentando por haberse tomado el tiempo en comprarle un regalo a su jefe — ¿o se te olvidó tu propio cumpleaños?

Rápidamente el pelinegro se recuperó de su gran asombro para lanzarle una mirada algo ofendida por su acusación

-Para tu información tengo planes esta noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños ¿cómo lo iba a olvidar? — sin más, le quitó la caja a Namie. Se sentía algo liviana - ¿qué es?

-Chocolates — al ver que su jefe había hecho una pequeña mueca, rió levemente — chocolates negros con licor. Sé que no te gusta las cosas dulces pero también eres muy difícil de complacer por lo que agradece que me tomé la molestias de buscar el chocolate con menos azúcar que encontré.

-Gracias Namie-san, yo… — la verdad Hibiya no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, hace mucho que no recibía un regalo de alguien que no fuera su círculo de amigos o el círculo de personas que todavía se preocupaban por él — Gracias.

Namie sonrió levemente, quedándose así por unos segundos en silencio.

-Bueno, no te quiero entretener más para que te vayas en tu "cita" de esta noche.

Hibiya simplemente levantó la ceja para ocultar su incomodidad. No recordaba haberle dicho que le había dicho con quién iría, mucho menos de que esa persona sería su cita.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que iba a tener una cita?

-¿Qué? ¿A caso no festejas tu cumpleaños a lado de tu pareja? — Hibiya no dijo nada, simplemente se puso muy serio. Ahí fue cuando Namie se dio cuenta que había metido la pata - De todas formas, aunque te vayas a juntar con el vagabundo de la esquina espero que te diviertas.

Y sin más, la mujer salió del consultorio.

Hibiya dejó salir un gran suspiro. No quería empeorar su estado de ánimo por algo que había pasado ya más de un año. Se había dicho muchas veces que ya no le afectaba esos eventos del pasado.

Volvió a dejar salir otro suspiro y agarró sus cosas para irse a encontrar con la persona que se iba a reunir ese día.

-¡Hibi-chan! ¡Por aquí!

Hibiya había llegado a una peluquería que se encontraba en unos de los centros comerciales más exclusivos de Minato. Aquel lugar era el área de trabajo de su mejor amiga: Erika Karisawa.

Después de haberla buscado por todo el local estando desorientado, por fin pudo localizar a su amiga.

-Hola Erika ¿lista para irnos?

-Sí, solo termino de limpiar todo esto, los acomodo, hago check-out y nos vamos. Por mientras te puedes sentar en la sala de espera.

Y así como la había encontrado, se fue. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hacer lo que le había indicado su amiga, yéndose a sentar en la sala de espera donde había varios hombres esperando -de seguro- a sus mujeres. Se compadecía de todas aquellas almas.

Después de diez minutos que le parecieron diez horas, pudieron salir del local y se subieron al auto de Hibiya.

-No sé cómo le haces para venir a trabajar todos los días hasta Minato si vives en Ikebukuro ¿no era más fácil conseguir un trabajo ahí?

-¡Hey! Si no soy la única que tiene su trabajo fuera del área de donde vive. Si tanto te quejas de mí entonces¿por qué tu oficina está en Shinjuku y no en Ikebukuro? ¿eh?

-Touché

Y así, entre pláticas en el tráfico de la gran urbe como lo era la capital de Japón, llegaron a Ikebukuro. A la casa de Hibiya para ser más exactos.

La velada fue tranquila. Habían platicado un poco de todo, había cenado pizza con copas de vino y habían visto una película juntos. Ahora era la "hora de los regalos" como lo había apodado Erika.

De su gran bolso sacó una bolsa de regalo. Se la extendió a Hibiya, quien la abrió casi al instante.

Dentro de la bolsa había un hermoso suéter blanco con detalles dorados. Hibiya quedó encantado.

Agradeciéndole a su amiga, sacó el suéter de la bola para verlo mejor, dejándolo caer algo al piso.

Bajó la mirada y encontró otro pedazo de tela de color rosa en el piso.

Dejando a un lado su suéter, recogió la tela rosada y la desdobló para ver qué era… quiso asesinar a su amiga en ese momento.

La tela rosada era nada más ni nada menos que una prenda de mujer. Una blusa ajustada con escote pronunciado, siendo una prenda de vestir catalogada como "sexy". Hibiya solo pensaba que era una blusa de puta.

Sin soltar la blusa, el pelinegro fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

-¿Qué? — preguntó inocentemente

-No me voy a poner ropa femenina, y menos de mujerzuela, entiéndelo, mujer.

-¡Pero! — elevó la voz su amiga, cuando hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban elevaba mucho la voz, casi al punto de gritar — ¡Te verías súper sexy en esas ropas! ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Hibiya simplemente dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Era inútil discutir con su amiga, ya lo había intentado en el pasado, nunca lograba convencerla. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla ser.

Volviendo a guardar sus regalos en la bolsa de regalo mientras seguía ignorando a su amiga, visualizó un libro viejo de pasta dura de color beige sin tener nada escrito en su portada que estaba descansando a un lado de su amiga.

-¿Y ese libro? — preguntó, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su amiga del "por qué Hibiya debería de empezar a vestirse más sensual y así podría conseguir citas de hombres apuestos" — ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¡Ah! Ese era tu regalo sorpresa, aunque sólo importa una página en todo el libro.

-¿Qué? — si antes le había atraído aquel libro viejo, ahora tenía toda su atención — ¿Cómo que "solo importan una página"?

-Mira, te enseñaré — sin esperar respuesta, Erika le arrebató el libro y empezó a buscar una página del libro hasta que la encontró — Aquí está! ¡Mira!

Dándole la vuelta para que Hibiya viera, enseñó la dichosa página.

Todo el texto ahí mostrado estaba en griego antiguo y parecía que había sido escrito a mano pero eso era lo que menos llamaba la atención, donde los ojos de Hibiya habían quedado atrapados era lo que Erika quería que viera: Era la figura de un hombre demasiado apuesto, de cabellera rubia, ojos oscuros y enseñando su desnudez en pose como la estatua de David. Era como ver una pintura de arte.

Al ver que su amigo había quedado anonadado por la imagen de aquel hombre en la página, sonrió.

-Al parecer alguien te ha llamado la atención

Hibiya dejó de mirar la página para ver a su amiga.

-¿Solo era eso? ¿Enseñarme a un hombre desnudo de un libro que ni entiendo lo que dice? Lo siento Erika pero parece como si no me conocieras.

-No seas tonto, todavía no te he explicado para qué quería que lo vieras. Agradece que una de las pocas clases que aprobé antes de salirme de la facultad de filosofía fue griego antiguo y pueda traducirse estas cosas. Lo que dice en este libro es muy interesante.

-Erika… — antes de que su amiga se emocionara, contando sus cosas nerd, la detuvo — sabes que todas esas cosas me aburren.

-¡Que te calles y déjame terminar! - esperó a que Hibiya le hiciera caso hasta que este se rindió y dejó de protestar. Ahí fue donde su amiga prosiguió — Aquí dice que este hombre que te acabo de mostrar es como un tipo de dios del sexo y lo puedes invocar para poderlo tener durante un mes para cumplir todas tus fantasías.

Terminó de decir su mini resumen de lo que había traducido del libro para mirar a su amigo que seguía con cara escéptica.

-Erika… aprecio tus intenciones pero no estoy tan desesperado por tener sexo ¿sabes? Estoy bien como estoy

-¡Claro que no lo estás! — le dijo muy segura de sí misma — Dime Hibiya ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien? — apenas Hibiya había abierto la boca para contestar pero Erika fue más rápida — Que no haya terminado en un desastre.

Al escuchar lo último, cerró la boca. Era verdad que su vida sexual no era muy favorable desde que había roto su compromiso con su ex pero eso no le daba derecho a su amiga que se metiera en algo que nadie más le debía de importar.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso importa? Si no tengo sexo no me voy a morir.

-Pero te ayudará a bajar tus niveles de estrés… y tal vez con eso te abra la mente y le des oportunidad a más hombres para que entren en tu vida ¿no lo ves? Tal vez eso es lo que te falta.

Hibiya se quedó analizando por un momento lo que le decía su vez sí era lo que necesitaba… o tal vez se estaba dejando engatusar por su amiga para luego convencerlo de que usara la ropa provocativa que ella le insistía en regalarle cada cumpleaños. No iba a caer.

-No. Además de que no creo en nada de esas cosas: ni en dios, ni en maldiciones, invocaciones y demás — y ahora el amor se unía a esa lista.

-Anda, Hibi-chan — Erika empezó a hacer ojos de cachorro — ¿aunque sea para intentar a ver si es verdad? Lo acabas de decir: no crees en nada de esas cosas por lo que ¿qué podría pasar? Tal vez ni sale nada. Por favor.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil decirle que no a su amiga.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Hibiya aceptó. Erika celebró y retomó su lectura en la página del libro donde estaba aquel hombre.

-Aquí dice que tienes que decir este pequeño hechizo de invocación bajo la luz de la luna llena exactamente a medianoche Qué cliché suena eso. Pero no importa, resulta que hoy es luna llena. ¡Lo podemos hacer ya, todavía no son las 12!

Y así fueron al jardín de la casa de Hibiya. Después de haberle traducido el texto a su amigo varias veces para que este se lo aprendiera, se colocó bajo la luz de la luna con el libro en mano mientras esperaba que los pocos segundos que faltaran siguieran para que fuera la medianoche.

Cuando se escuchó el reloj marcando las 12 de la noche, Hibiya volteó a ver a su amiga. Era verdad que no creía que esto iba a funcionar pero, por una extraña razón, se sentía nervioso. Su amiga lo alentaba a que recitara las palabras

Respirando hondo, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para decir en voz alta las palabras. Era como una rima, hasta se podría confundir con un trabalenguas. Era corto y preciso.

Después de pronunciar la última palabra, volvió a abrir los ojos esperando a que algo paranormal sucediera. Erika estaba en las mismas condiciones y empezó a acercarse a su amigo.

Casi al instante escucharon sonidos provenientes de uno de los arbustos más grandes del jardín de Hibiya. Erika casi corrió los últimos pasos que le faltaban para estar a un lado de su amigos, se había asustado. Aunque ella había sido la de la idea, sentía algo de temor.

Después de unos segundos más sin despegar su mirada al arbusto que cada vez se notaba que lo que estuviera dentro buscaba su camino de salida, apareció lo que estaba haciendo ruido: el gato del vecino.

Los dos soltaron el aire que ninguno de los dos se había percatado que lo estaban sosteniendo cuando vieron al gato gordo y bigotón del vecino. Se sentían decepcionados.

-... Me habían jurado que este libro no era falso y realmente podías invocar algo. Que decepción.

En cierta medida Hibiya se sentía aliviado de que no saliera ningún hombre apuesto del libro, no estaba preparado para reactivar su vida sexual, aunque, en lo más profundo de su ser, también se sentía decepcionado.

Después de eso los dos entraron a la casa para recoger las cosas que había ensuciado y Erika pedía un taxi para irse a su casa. Después de veinte minutos se despidieron y acordaron en volverse a reunir el otro fin de semana.

A pesar que ya casi eran la una de la mañana, Hibiya decidió limpiar los dos platos y las dos copas que había utilizado, aunque la cocina estaba limpia a excepción de los platos, ya se había acostumbrado a tener toda su casa limpia antes de dormir.

Cuando se disponía a enjuagar los platos, una luz blanca se hizo visible, llamando la atención de Hibiya. Había parecido como un rayo, haciendo que se le hiciera raro, cuando salieron el cielo estaba despejado, de todas formas se asomó por la ventana para confirmar que no estuviera una nube por ahí perdida que amenazara en mojar todo bajo ella.

Al ver que el cielo seguía igual, se dio cuenta de algo que no se había parado a pensar cuando pasó: la luz pareció que provenía del interior de su casa…

Se dio la media vuelta casi instintivamente, quedándose mirando la entrada a su cocina. El miedo se empezó a apoderarse de él.

Agarró un sartén lo más silenciosamente posible y emprendió su camino hacia la sala.

Poco a poco iba dejando la cocina y entrando a la sala cuando en su campo de visión encontró a un hombre de espaldas estando parado en medio de su sala, desnudo.

El hombre estaba mirando a todo su alrededor, daba la impresión de que estaba desorientado.

Se dio la media vuelta como siguiendo su exploración con la vista de esa pequeña sala cuando se topó con un hombre pelinegro de mucho menos estatura que él, estando "armado" con un sartén, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Hibiya. El pelinegro se paralizó y sonrojó al ver de enfrente de aquel hombre, el rubio delante suyo era exactamente igual al hombre que había visto en el libro. No podía creer que tenía aquel apuesto rubio desnudo en su casa. Bajó su mirada como acto de reflejo y su sonrojo se marcó mucho más.

El rubio delante suyo dejó de tener la cara de sorpresa para cambiarla a una divertida mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada descaradamente, acto seguido este se relamió los labios y cambiaba su mirada a una llena de deseo.

-Buenas noches~ -saludó con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios sin despegar su vista en Hibiya y se fue acercando como si fuera un depredador listo para devorar a su presa.

-¡No te muevas!

Vale, ese grito no se lo esperaba, normalmente recibía gritos de fangirl y corrían ante él, sin importar el sexo, para que hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer, no que le gritaran en su cara como si fuera un ladrón.

-Eso es muy grosero ¿No te enseñaron que no le debes de gritar así a la gente que acabas de conocer?

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron en no entrar en casa ajenas estando desnudo?

"...buen punto" pensó el hombre misterioso.

-Pero yo tengo un propósito para estar así — respondió melosamente

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? Dependiendo de tu respuesta me pensaré en llamarle a la policía o no

-Para cumplir todas las fantasías sexuales de las personas~

Hibiya ni se inmutó y sacó su celular para llamar a la policía.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco el número de la policía para que te saquen de mi casa… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo entraste?

-Tú me dejaste entrar — eso descolocó a Hibiya ¡¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar a un tipo loco aunqueextremadamenteguapo y desnudo a su casa?! Al ver que Hibiya se enojaba más, decidió explicarse — La mujer que estaba aquí ¿tu amiga? creo que era tu amiga por la manera animada y en confianza en la cual hablaban… bueno, cuando tú la dejaste pasar, me dejaste pasar a mí.

-... — Hibiya no sabía si llamar a la policía para reportar a un depravado sexual o llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico para reportar a un loco — ajá… y ¿cómo fue que no te vi o que ella me presentara ante ti?

-De hecho sí lo hizo — ok, esto había descolocado a Hibiya — Te enseñó el libro ¿no? Ahí fue cuando nos presentó. Por un momento me asustó ante tu negativa para invocarme, pensé que tendría que esperar otros cien años para salir...

El hombre misteriosos dejó de hablar al ver la cara de espanto de Hibiya. El hombre se había dado cuenta que todo este tiempo Hibiya le había tomado el pelo y no le había creído hasta que dijo algo que nadie más sabría qué pasó… solo si estuvieras presente. Pensó que con eso ya se había ganado a Hibiya.

Intentó dar un paso para acortar la distancia entre él y Hibiya pero ante aquel movimiento, Hibiya se volvió a poner en pose defensiva con el sartén a altura de su cabeza como si fuera un bate de baseball.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!

El hombre se dejó de mover. Había bajado su mirada al piso. Parecía algo distraído.

Hibiya ignoró aquel gesto del chico y siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, sabía que si giraba unos grados más su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar al hombre misterioso, podía llegar a las escaleras y correr al segundo piso y ahí encerrarse en su habitación y llamar a la policía.

Paso a paso y el destino de Hibiya ya casi acercaba hasta que volvió a ver las intenciones del hombre en dar un paso hacia delante.

-¡Atrás, di- Aah!

Antes de poder haber terminado su amenaza, pisó algo suave que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera a caer de espaldas. Cerró los ojos esperando el gran golpe de las escaleras en su espalda, pero aquel golpe tan doloroso no llegó.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos se encontró que estaba entre los brazos de aquel hombre rubio que lo miraba con algo de preocupación. Se quedó embobado ante aquellos ojos que no se había dado cuenta de su color: era de un color parecido al rosa. Eran raros pero únicos.

-¿... -ien?

-¿eh?

-Que si estás bien ¿no te pegaste?

Apenas se había dado cuenta de su cercanía y lo bobo que lo había dejado por un momento. Rápidamente intentó zafarse del abrazo de aquel rubio pero este lo apretaba más y más entre sus brazos mientras intentaba dar algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Podrías dejar de mover? Si te suelto te volverás a caer y ahora si te golpearas con la escalera.

En ese momento se sintió estúpido. Era verdad lo que le decía y dejó de retorcerse como trucha recién sacada del agua para que lo dejara a salvo, al inicio de las escaleras.

Una vez que pudo posicionar a Hibiya en un lugar seguro, lo soltó.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-... Bueno, si no quieres tener sexo en este momento y no quieres que me acerque, entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Que regreses por donde viniste.

-No puedo.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!

-¿Acaso no le pusiste atención a tu amiga? Recuerdo que ella sí leyó muy bien el griego antiguo. No puedo regresar al libro después de un mes de haberme sacado.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?

-¿No me crees? Mira — caminó a dirección opuesta de Hibiya para levantar el libro que estaba en el piso, abierto en la página donde anteriormente estaba el hombre misterioso. Volvió a acercarse al pelinegro — aquí dice muy claramente que me quedaré durante un mes con la persona que me invocó.

En medio de la explicación del hombre, Hibiya se dio cuenta de algo: la pintura del hombre ya no estaba en la hoja. Sin importarle que fuera una muestra de rudeza, agarró el libro y lo empezó a hojear desesperadamente. El hombre simplemente se le quedó viendo como no entendiendo qué hacía.

-¿Qué buscas?

-La hoja…

-¿Cuál hoja?

-¡La hoja donde estaba la pintura de… de ti! ¿qué le hiciste?

-Nada, siempre se pone en blanco cuando no estoy en el libro.

Y ahí fue cuando Hibiya entendió que si había logrado invocar al hombre apuesto de la página de aquel libro viejo.

Se sentía desmayarse.

Bajó el libro y también los hombros. Iba a matar a Erika cuando la volviera a ver.

El hombre misterioso se le quedó viendo muy intrigado, como un niño que mira a un adulto y no sabe por qué este está estresado.

Suspiró hondo y se trató de relajar. Ahí decía que él podía cumplir toda las fantasías sexuales de sus invocadores. Bien, por lo que necesitaba decirle era que nada de sexo por un mes y simplemente lo iba a tratar como si fuera un roommate. Sí, eso iba hacer.

Levantó el rostro hacia el rubio que todavía seguía mirándolo como esperando que le dijeran qué hacer. Le dio algo de risa ese rostro.

-Al parecer podías escuchar todo lo que dijimos antes de sacarte del libro por lo que creo que fui muy claro diciendo que no estoy interesado en tener sexo con nadie por lo que no tendremos nada de nada durante todo el mes ¿Está claro?

-Esta bien. Entonces... ¿Me puedes dar pizza?

Hibiya se sorprendió ante aquel requerimiento.

-Creo que sobró algo… pero antes te tienes que cubrir con algo, no vas a comer estando desnudo. Espérame aquí.

Corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo en busca de algo que le pudiera quedar aquel hombre, él apenas le llegaba arriba del hombro.

Lo "mejor" que pudo encontrar fue su bata de baño y volvió a la sala. El misterioso hombre había recogido el cojín que había pisado momentos antes y se había quedado sentado en el sofá.

-Ten… es lo único que te puedo ofrecer ahorita

-Gracias.

Se lo puso y miró a Hibiya como esperando a que este lo condujera por su casa hacia la cocina. Como entendiendo la indirecta, el pelinegro empezó a caminar a dirección a la cocina.

Agarró la caja de pizza y sacó los dos últimos pedazos que habían sobrado, los calentó en la microondas y se los sirvió en la barra americana que tenía en su cocina. Él mismo se sentó en frente del rubio para acompañarlo.

-... ¿también tienes… vino?

Hibiya soltó una pequeña risilla que pareció más como un bufido.

-Al parecer se te antojó lo que cenamos… Sí, aquí está

Volvió a sacar una de las copas que recién había limpiado y le sirvió vino. Sin esperar demasiado, empezó a comer desordenadamente. Hibiya se volvió a sentar en su lugar, silenciosamente.

"No tiene ni una pizca de modales… tal como una bestia" pensó Hibiya. El hombre sintió la mirada penetrante de Hibiya y se detuvo, se dio cuenta que esa no era una manera adecuada de comer pero, joder… hace mucho que no comía nada y esta cosa que se llamaba pizza estaba delicioso.

Agarró una servilleta y se limpió las manos y la cara para que, acto seguido, siguiera comiendo pero de una manera más civilizada.

-Y ¿cómo te llamas?

El hombre detuvo su comer, en su mirada se mostraba sorpresa por aquella pregunta tan cotidiana.

-¿Qué? - no le gustaba que se le quedaran viendo demasiado tiempo.

-Es que… hace mucho nadie me hacía esa pregunta.

Esto le llamó la atención a Hibiya… una de sus hipótesis fue de que había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en el libro que era natural que nadie le preguntara su nombre pero, había algo en esa mirada que le estaba diciendo otra cosa de lo que pensaba.

-Y bien - volvió a cortar el silencio - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-... Delic - volvió a hacer un silencio prolongado - ¿y el tuyo?

-Si realmente estuviste escuchando entonces ya sabes como me llamo

-Bueno…- el rubio no estaba muy seguro de llamarlo con el nombre que su amiga le decía - mucho gusto en conocerte, Hibi-chan

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no me digas así!

-Es que es el único "nombre" que escuché, por eso pregunté.

"Buen punto" pensó Hibiya — Mi nombre es Hibiya.

-Ah, entonces mucho gusto en conocerte Hibiya — Delic le sonrió pero esta no era una sonrisa de conquistador o de playboy como le había dedicado minutos atrás, esta era una sonrisa amable y cálida — y ¿qué realmente es esto a que le llaman pizza? Es como… rara pero sabe rica.

-¿No conocías la pizza?

-No, el último año en el que me sacaron fue en 1912 y solo me daban pan y sobras de lo que comían ¿es un invento nuevo?

" _¡¿1912?! ¿Pues desde cuando ha estado atrapado en ese libro?"_

-La pizza es una comida italiana y la verdad no sé cuándo la inventaron pero ya tiene tiempo de que se hizo popular mundialmente.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras Delic seguía disgustando de la pizza como si fuera la quinta maravilla en gastronomía. Se había quedado pensando en lo último que le había dicho el rubio ¿solo le daban sobras y pan? parecía que estaba hablando de un perro callejero y no de él mismo.

Hibiya se había quedado pensando durante un buen rato que no se dio cuenta cuando Delic terminó de comer hasta que este volvió a hablar.

-Gracias por la comida… y disculpa si te volví a ensuciar los platos. Yo sé que los acababas de limpiar.

-No te preocupes… ¿no quieres otra cosa? - esa pregunta llamó la atención a Delic, Hibiya ya se estaba imaginando que el hombre delante suyo era como un cachorro que le acababan de decir que le iban a dar otro pedazo de carne. Esperó pacientemente a que Delic le pidiera pero este no decía nada, parecía que le daba pena pedirle más comida — No pasa nada, si te sobró hambre puedes comer otra cosa.

Delic pareció que se estaba debatiendo internamente si comer o no.

-Está bien

-¿Y qué quieres comer ahora?

-¿Qué me quieres dar de comer?

No estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

Hibiya suspiró. Ya estaba cansado y tenía sueño pero no podía dejarlo ahí solo por lo que se levantó de su asiento para abrir la nevera y ver qué era lo que le podía ofrecer.

Nada. Le podía ofrecer nada. Hibiya no recordaba que no había hecho las compras ese mes y se había quedado sin comida. Se frustró ante su propia estupidez, por algo su sexto sentido le había dicho que era importante haber hecho las compras hace dos días pero no, aquel día prefirió dormir lo que había quedado del día después de su trabajo en vez de comprar algo tan indispensable como era la comida. Se quería dar un tiro.

-Si no tienes nada entonces así me quedo, no pasa nada — Hibiya se sintió mal al saber que iba a mandar a dormir a un pobre hombre que no había comido desde hace más de cien años.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, si he sobrevivido durante todos estos años sin comida, unas horas más no me matarán.

Ese era un buen punto.

Con eso en mente, cerró la nevera y disponía a lavar el plato y la copa que ahora estaba en el fregadero. Rápidamente fue detenido por Delic.

-Estás cansado, es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Ya mañana te ayudo a limpiar.

Normalmente Hibiya no se dejaba convencer por algo como eso pero al ver la hora sobre el reloj de su cocina decidió hacerle caso al rubio. Ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y él tenía que ir a trabajar a las 8 de la mañana… se quería dar un tiro en solo pensarlo.

-Está bien entonces vamos a dormirnos.

Apagando el foco de la cocina, se llevó a Delic al segundo piso. En el piso de arriba había tres puertas: dos daban a habitaciones y uno era el baño. Al ver que Hibiya había tomado su distancia desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, Delic supuso que una de esas dos habitaciones iba a ser para él y la otra era de Hibiya. Era lo lógico ¿no?

Hibiya pasó por las dos primeras puertas hasta llegar a la del fondo. La abrió y dejó pasar a Delic.

-Esta es mi habitación… tengo por cama un colchón matrimonial, creo que si cabemos bien juntos.

¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que nos durmamos juntos?

-No me molesta. Además de que no tengo otro lugar donde dejarte dormir y el sofá se me hace muy duro como para dejarte ahí.

Delic pensó que tal vez la otra habitación era un despacho. En lo poco que le dejaban saber en el modo de vida de todos sus invocadores sabía que en algunas casas había habitaciones dentro de la casa que eran para trabajo o simplementes bibliotecas. Ahora tenía sentido que estuviera esa puerta ahí.

-Esta bien

Después de que Hibiya le diera un cepillo de dientes a Delic y le recordara cómo era lavarse los dientes, se fueron a acostar en la cama.

Hibiya esperó paciente a que Delic se acomodara antes de apagar la lámpara.

No había pasado ni 10 segundos cuando sintió unos brazos pasarse por su cintura. Rápidamente prendió la lámpara.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

-...¿abrazarte?

-¡No, si te vas a dormir conmigo te tienes que quedar en tu lado de la cama!

Viendo el enojo de Hibiya, Delic se volvió a su lugar asignado en la cama.

Hibiya no despegó su vista en Delic hasta verlo lo más lejos que le permitía la cama. Nuevamente apagó la lámpara y se acomodó en el colchón.

Pasó un minuto y Hibiya no se podía dormir, Delic se movía mucho. Volvió a prender la lámpara.

-¿Podrías dejar de mover-? — se interrumpió así mismo al ver a Delic hecho bolita en su lado de la cama con una mirada de terror —… Delic… ¿acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?

Delic no volteó a ver a Hibiya. Sabía que le estaba causando muchos problemas al hombre frente suyo pero no tenía el valor de alejarse de él.

-Delic — volvió a intentar Hibiya pero ahora con un tono más suave, el mismo tono que utilizaba en sus pacientes — No pasa nada si tienes miedo de algo, solo necesitas decírmelo para no asustarte.

Sin moverse de su lugar, habló: -perdón si te causó problemas… será mejor si me voy a la sala

Hibiya lo detuvo agarrándole un brazo.

-No te vayas — Delic giró el rostro para ver a Hibiya — si no tienes sueño puedes quedarte a ver la tele en volumen bajo, no me molesta la luz.

Delic le sonrió levemente aunque no sabía a lo que le refería pero si era algo de luz él estaba bien. — gracias.

El rubio se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Hibiya se extendió al lado contrario de Delic para tomar el control remoto y dárselo al rubio que lo vio con mucha curiosidad.

-Como no has visto el exterior desde hace muchos años, te presento al televisor — prendió la pantalla que tenía delante de su cama para mostrar el canal de música que había dejado la última vez que él la había prendido — Es un aparato que te enseña muchas cosas. Este es el control remoto, solo le picas así y aquí y puedes cambiar de canal. Puedes quedarte viéndola hasta que te de sueño y la puedes dejar prendida para que no se quede a oscuras la habitación.

Una vez que Delic entendió el funcionamiento de la televisión, Hibiya se volvió a acomodar en su cama y ahora sí dormir. Delic se la pasó cambiando de canal cada cinco minutos.

Después de darle como dos o tres vueltas a todos los canales, se quedó dormido por fin de no sentirse encerrado.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

 _Nuevo long-fic y que mejor festejando a nuestro playboy favorito en su cumpleaños~_

 _La verdad no sabía que hoy era el cumple de Delic hasta que lo vi por ahí en una página de facebook. Anyway, espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo, el siguiente lo tengo pensado actualizar **entre el 28 de noviembre y 7 de diciembre**. Pongo varios días de separación porque, al parecer, tengo mucho más tiempo la semana del 26 de noviembre y puedo actualizar._

 _Otra cosa que se me olvidó pedir, si alguien sabe cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños de Hibiya, se los agradecería mucho._


	2. 23 de diciembre

Se estiró bajo las sábanas de su cama al escuchar su alarma sonar. Con pereza, apagó el ruidoso aparato para quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos después.

No se quería mover, no se quería levantar de su cama. Ahí se sentía a gusto, a salvo, calentito a pesar del gran frío que hacía a fuera por ser pleno diciembre; pero no podía quedarse ahí todo el día, al fin y al cabo tenía un trabajo que atender y unas compras que realizar.

Se dio la media vuelta sobre la cama, como muestra de protesta ante sus pensamientos, destapándose la cara en el acto, renegando en abrir los ojos. "Cinco minutos más… " pensó el pelinegro antes de quedarse inmóvil nuevamente.

-Buenos días~

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con unos ojos magenta que lo miraba con una mezcla de alegría y deseo.

Casi se cae de la cama por aquella impresión.

Rápidamente, el chico de tan peculiares ojos, alcanzó a detener a Hibiya de una posible caída hacia el piso, jalandolo hacia la cama y quedando justo en medio de esta, con un rubio arriba de él.

Hicieron contacto visual durante un largo rato. Delic sonrió coquetamente y empezó a cortar la distancia de sus rostros, deteniéndose a tan solo pocos centímetros del rostro del otro.

-Despertar con mucha energía es una señal muy buena pero ¿no deberías de gastarla en otra cosa?

Hibiya se quedó unos segundo procesando lo que le había dicho Delic hasta que su cerebro hizo click al sentir la mano del rubio por su cadera, dándole caricias sutiles como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Rápidamente lo empujó por el pecho para alejarlo lo más que podía.

-¡Quítate de encima!

La sonrisa de Delic cayó al ver la negativa del contrario, mientras se sentaba cercas de los pies de Hibiya, sin despegar su mirada a él.

-Además ¿qué hacías de mi lado de la cama? — cuestionó con tono furioso aunque la verdad estaba nervioso. Cuando se despertó, pensó que iba a estar solo en su habitación, como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos dos años, hasta que se había topado con esos ojos color magenta, que lo había hecho recordar todo.

-De hecho fue al revés

-¿Uh?

-Tú fuiste quien se giró de más y quedó más allá de su límite de la cama. Yo simplemente saludé — se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera tratado de seducirlo segundos atrás.

-Si pero — se masajeó las sienes para evitar explotar ante el rubio. Debía de tener mucha paciencia — ¿por qué estás desnudo? Recuerdo bien que te presté mi bata de baño.

-Ah, me la quité — vio como Hibiya lo miraba de mala manera — ¿qué? Era molesto.

Hibiya no sabía qué hacer con aquél hombre.

Se pasó la mano por su cara, no llevaba ni una hora despierto y ya quería mandar todo a la mierda.

Bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, Hibiya se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Buscate algo de ropa, no pienso tenerte así todo el día

Y con eso, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Delic no sabía si el "buscate ropa " era permiso de poder indagar por su closet o si tenía que pedirle a alguien o ir él mismo a comprar ropa.

Optó por la primera opción.

Hibiya no tuvo un relajante baño como se lo esperaba, tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Ya dejaría a Delic en casa después de asegurarse que estaba bien vestido y podría atender la puerta o el teléfono como cualquier persona civilizada. Era un trabajo tedioso pero no difícil.

Cerró la regadera, agarró una toalla junto con otra bata de baño (tenía varias guardadas) y salió para ir a buscar su ropa, con el ajetreo de antes, se le había olvidado sacar su ropa.

Llegó a la habitación y no sabía si reír o enojarse por lo que vio.

Delic había decidido usar su ropa deportiva. A pesar que para Hibiya esos pantalones eran holgados, a Delic se parecía que eran unos leggings de mujer. Todavía se preguntaba el cómo se los había puesto sin sentir presión en sus piernas. ¿Se habría puesto calzones? No sabía si quería que fuese un sí o un no.

Delic seguía con medio cuerpo metido en el closet, buscando alguna prenda para tapar su torso lo más seguro. Se paró correctamente con una camiseta de botones en mano y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

-Oh ¿ya acabaste? Me tomé la libertad de usar tu ropa ¿cómo puedes usar estos pantalones? Siento que se me marca DEMASIADO el trasero y siento muy apretado en el área de mi pe-

-Eso es porque no te queda! — Hibiya interrumpió el monólogo del rubio — sabía que no ibas a entrar en mi ropa pero no creí que fuera demasiado…

"No puedo dejarlo así… " pensó seriamente "creo que es hora de pedir ayuda"

Agarró su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y empezó a buscar un numero en especial. Delic no entendía qué era ese pequeño aparato y decidió permanecer en silencio, quería saber para qué servía y ¿por qué se lo había puesto en la oreja y miraba hacia el horizonte? Sus preguntas se hacían mucho más cuando escuchó hablar a Hibiya a la nada. Parecía que mantenía una conversación.

-Buenos días Namie-san — saludó animadamente a su secretaria aunque ella había contestado de un humor de perros — solo llamaba para decirte que canceles todas mis citas de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde, llegaré al trabajo después de la hora de la comida.

Y así la conversación siguió un poco más y Delic no entendía. Por fin se despidió de esa tal "Namie-san" y miró a Delic. Soltó una leve risilla al ver la incógnita marcada en todo el rostro del rubio.

-¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Delic, apuntando el celular.

-Esto, Delic, se llaman celular y sirve para comunicarse con otras personas en tiempo real y muchas otras cosas más pero no tiene caso de explicártelo, al menos no por ahora. Es muy útil. Ahora, si me disculpas ¿podrías esperarme en la sala? Tengo que cambiarme y no pienso hacerlo en frente de ti — Delic asintió e iba a salirse hasta que Hibiya lo detuvo y le quitó la camiseta de las manos — mejor vete así, luego te doy ropa más adecuada.

Y con eso Delic salió de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta.

Hibiya se tomó unos largos 10 segundos para respirar y ordenar sus prioridades. Primero iba hacer una llamada.

Marcó al número que tenía en mente y lo puso en altavoz, lo aventó a la cama y empezó a buscar ropa mientras esperaba que contestara la llamada. Después de unos pitidos, se escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-¿Hibi-chan? Es raro que me llames en la mañana ¿qué pasó?

-Hola Erika, me preguntaba si querías ir a desayunar conmigo hoy. Espero que todavía no hayas comido nada. — mientras hablaba lo más alto posible sin llegar a gritar, sacó ropa interior, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de botones color aqua.

-¡Me parece excelente! — exclamó la otaku — entonces le diré a Dotachin que me deje en tu casa cuando vaya al trabajo.

-Me parece excelente, aquí te espero. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, trae un conjunto completo de ropa de Dotachin o si no, no te abro la puerta. Bye-bye~

Y antes de que hiciera más preguntas, colgó. Dejó de escapar un sonoro suspiro y prosiguió en seguir vistiéndose, tenía que peinarse y arreglar todo para ir al trabajo. Justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras, alguien tocó la puerta.

Sin prestarle atención al rubio sin camisa en su sala, Hibiya fue y abrió la puerta. No necesitaba ver antes para saber quién estaba detrás de su puerta.

-Hola, Hibi-chan. Aquí está la ropa que me pediste aunque es muy raro que me hayas pedido esto, pensé que odiabas el estilo de ropa de Do… - su monólogo quedó en el aire al momento que vio al chico rubio sentado. Hibiya ya sabía que iba a explotar su amiga cuando lo viera - ¡Aah! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que sí funcionó?! ¡¿Cuándo apareció?! ¡¿Por qué no tiene una camise- Oh ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que tú y él ya-!

-¡Claro que no! - gritó abochornado el pelinegro - apareció una hora después de que lo invocamos y ha estado sin ropa, por eso te pedí ropa de Dotachin ya que la mía no le queda.

-Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido - se giró para ver al rubio - Hola, mi nombre es Erika y soy-

-La amiga de Hibiya, lo sé - completó Delic con una sonrisa confiada. Erika simplemente lo veía fascinada.

-¿Le hablaste de mí? ¡Aww que lindo! - iba a abrazar a su amigo cuando éste interpuso su mano para que no se acercara más, explicando el detalle de Delic escuchando todo a través del libro.

Hibiya le dio la bolsa de ropa de la pareja de su amiga a Delic y lo mandó al baño para que se cambiara mientras que él y su amiga lo esperaban sentados en la sala platicando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el rubio.

Minutos después, Delic salió del baño.

Los dos presentes no sabían si asombrarse o reír por su apariencia.

-... Definitivamente eso NO es su estilo — sentenció Hibiya después de un largo silencio.

-Si, no lo es… o tal vez Dotachin no tiene sentido de la moda — contestó la castaña.

-Dotachin no tiene sentido de la moda — sentenciaron los dos al mismo tiempo como conclusión.

De todas formas, no podían hacer nada más que llevarlo así al restaurante y a la tienda de ropa.

Resignados, se subieron al auto de Hibiya junto con un desubicado Delic que veía maravillado las grandes calles de Ikebukuro mientras que los pequeños copos de nieve iban adornando todo a su paso.

Delic no había dicho mucho durante todo el trayecto, tampoco en el restaurante y ahora seguía callado estando caminando en el mall justo detrás de Hibiya y Erika hasta que decidió interrumpir la plática de los amigos.

-¿Por qué hay muchas personas usando gorros rojos con cosas esponjosa blancas en las orillas?

Hibiya y Erika se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor para comprobar lo que decía Delic. La mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en los negocios llevaban ese gorro característico mientras que todo el lugar estaba adornado con cosas de navidad: un pino gigante en medio del mall, esferas y estrellas colgaban de los techos, venados y regalos de luces adornando la base del pino y demás.

-Es porque el 25 es navidad — respondió Hibiya

-¿Qué es navidad?

-Una festividad cristiana donde sus creyentes festejan el nacimiento de Jesús. Aunque aquí en Japón la mayoría no seguimos esa religión, lo vemos como una fiesta que puedes festejar con amigos o pareja, quitando la parte religiosa.

-Y… ¿quién es Jesús?

Hibiya soltó un gran suspiro, sacando una leve sonrisa a su amiga, no esperaba que él no lo conociera ya que era una figura religiosa que había estado predominando en la historia de la humanidad durante los últimos dos mil años.

Sin dejar de caminar hacia la tienda, se giró hacia Delic.

-Es una larga historia que si quieres te la puedo contar después pero para no dejarte así, lo que te puedo decir es que es una figura religiosa que la mayoría de la gente de occidente siguen.

Dicho eso, se dio por terminada la conversación al llegar a la tienda de ropa masculina a la que andaban buscando desde que llegaron a ese establecimiento. Rápidamente, Erika y Hibiya se pusieron manos a la obra en buscar ropa que le quedará a Delic.

Según Delic, iba siguiendo a Hibiya pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro ya no estaba a su lado, poniéndolo en alerta. Casi con desesperación, empezó a buscarlo hasta que una chica que usaba uno de esos gorros rojos lo detuvo.

-Buenos días ¿estaba buscando algo en especifico? — Delic sonrió de medio lado al grado que parecía una mueca mientras que daba un paso hacia atrás. Anteriormente, cuando él sacó la conversación de las personas de gorro, no logró terminar todo lo que quería decir y eso era que no le daba mucha confianza ese tipo de personas, y menos con la mirada que le dedicaba la chica.

-¡Delic! — antes de que pasara algún desastre, el salvador del rubio llegó — Ah, Delic, aquí estás. Ven te encontramos algo para ti — Hibiya observó a la empleada y le sonrió mientras agarraba del brazo a Delic — no se preocupe, ya nos atienden, gracias.

Dejándose llevar por las delgadas manos del pelinegro, Delic terminó en un vestidor con una gran montaña de ropa que jamás había visto. Vaya que la moda si cambia en 100 años.

De toda la bola que le habían dado, escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuro, justo como los de Hibiya, una camiseta de manga larga de color negra que tenía un grabado que no entendía de color blanco; una chaqueta de cuero negro y una bufanda del mismo color. Quería usar algo parecido a lo que traía Hibiya, eso era lo más parecido al gran abrigo café que hacía juego con la bufanda y gorro café oscuro que traía el pelinegro. Algo era algo.

Salió del pequeño compartimiento y se quedó quieto ante la atenta mirada de Erika y Hibiya. La castaña rápidamente levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación y Hibiya simplemente sonrió sin dejar de recorrer todo el cuerpo del rubio de pies a cabeza.

-Te queda bien — sentenció — te vamos a comprar tres o cuatro cambios parecidos ¿estás de acuerdo?

Delic sonrió satisfecho y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de escoger la ropa y haber pagado por ella, Hibiya y Erika le recomendaron que se quedara así ya vestido para seguir con las compras -ahora, de comida-

Para medio día llegaron a la casa de Hibiya con la cajuela llena de comida y ropa.

Bajaron todo y acomodaron las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Después de una breve pausa, Hibiya se dio cuenta que si no se iba ahora llegaría tarde.

Miró a su amiga que estaba revisando su celular mientras Delic estaba sentado en la alfombra de la sala, viendo la televisión.

-Ya me tengo que ir al trabajo ¿quieres que te lleve a Minato?

Erika levantó su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, hoy es mi día de descanso y pensaba quedarme con Delic para enseñarle más cosas. El pobre se veía muy asustado en la tienda.

Hibiya observó al hombre que seguía sin decir palabra alguna que no fuera un pregunta sobre su alrededor. Sabía que le faltaba aprender muchas cosas todavía y era irresponsable de su parte no enseñarle pero él era un hombre ocupado y la oferta de su amiga no se escuchaba nada mal. Sonrió ante aquello.

-Está bien. Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, yo regreso hasta las 8. Nos vemos y no destruyan mi casa.

Agarró sus llaves, su maletín y se despidió con la mano de las dos personas de su casa. En verdad si esperaba que no destruyeran nada.

Empezó a manejar a dirección a su consultorio sin antes detenerse en un restaurante de comida rápida para pedir algo rápido en el drive-thru e ir comiendo mientras llegaba.

Justo a la 1:50 pm llegó a su edificio. Subió por el elevado hasta el décimo piso; saludó a su secretaria que estaba detrás de su computador, lo más seguro jugando solitario; y sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su oficina cuando la voz de Namie le llamó la atención.

-Hibiya, llamó Tachibana-san en busca de usted. Al parecer no le gustó la idea de atrasar su cita a la próxima semana, se escuchaba… raro.

Hibiya simplemente soltó una leve risilla

-Para ti, todos mis pacientes o están locos o son raros, no es nada nuevo. Ya después yo hablaré con Tachibana-san para disculparme. Ahora, haz pasar a mi primer paciente del día.

Durante toda tarde, Hibiya no había dejado de pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo en su casa.

Se trataba de convencer que era que se estaba preocupando por su casa pero muy fondo de su ser sabía que eso era mentira y deseaba estar ahí para hablar con el rubio.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero logró aguantar hasta las 6 de la tarde.

Guardó sus cosas como el día anterior, se despidió de su secretaria y revisó su celular: 0 mensajes. Esperaba que Erika siguiera ahí.

Manejó todo el trayecto a su casa de una manera desesperada. Se sorprendió que había roto su propio récord y había hecho 45 minutos de trayecto cuando normalmente le tomaba una hora exacta.

Bajó del vehículo y mientras buscaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta, logró escuchar las estruendosas carcajada de su amiga.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Erika riendo al grado que se le salía algunas lágrimas, Delic sonreía de manera divertida al ver el estado de la castaña.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó el pelinegro — hasta afuera se escucha todo.

-¡Ah, Hibi-chan! Bienvenido — saludó la castaña después de controlar su risa — lo que pasa es que tienes un roommate muy gracioso.

Hibiya levantó una ceja y miró al rubio, este simplemente se encogió de hombros como diciendo que él no tenía la culpa.

Regresó su mirada hacia su amiga — ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No te preocupes, Dotachin me acaba de mandar un mensaje, diciéndome que viene por mí — la castaña regresó su atención al rubio — ¿y luego? ¿Qué más pasó?

Hibiya decidió ignorar la conversación, no le interesaba relacionarse con aquel y menos escuchar sus aventuras que, de seguro, eran de las numerosas mujeres -y hombres- que pasaron por sus brazos.

Subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse a sus pijamas.

Llegó a su habitación, aventó su celular a la cama y empezó a desvestirse sin cerrar la puerta, no había necesidad, sabía que ninguno de los dos de abajo tenían intención de subir.

Sacó su pijama de la cajonera y se vistió. Una vez terminada la tarea, se sentó en la cama mirando a la ventana mientras se escuchaba las voces del rubio y Erika de fondo ¿desde cuando no se escuchaba tan viva su casa? Esto lo llevó en un estado de melancolía.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pensando en todo y en nada, mirando los copos de nieve caer afuera, hasta que escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Giró para encarar lo que había interrumpido y se encontró con Delic parado en el umbral.

-Erika se acaba de ir — sintió una necesidad de explicar el por qué de su presencia ahí — no habíamos cenado ¿quieres comer algo?

Hibiya soltó un sonoro suspiro y le sonrió levemente. — en seguida voy.

Delic le sonrió de igual manera y se fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo que Erika le había enseñado: sándwiches de jamón.

Y como dijo Hibiya, en poco tiempo bajó y vio como el más alto estaba muy concentrado "cocinando" la cena.

Cuando se asomó para ver qué era la cena, soltó una risilla. "no te vayas a cansar" pensaba el pelinegro mientras aceptaba el sándwich que simplemente consistía en pan, jamón, queso y mayonesa.

La cena empezó en un total silencio, Hibiya no tenía ninguna intención de sacar plática, pero el silencio fue roto por Delic.

-¿Puedo ir a la segunda puerta de arri-?

-No

Delic dejó de comer para mirar al pelinegro que había contestado antes de que él terminara de formular la pregunta. Ahora tenía mucho más curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? — siguió cuestionando

-Simplemente no vayas — contestó Hibiya sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio y bebió de su jugo.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí? — no se iba a quedar satisfecho hasta que le dieran una buena excusa y no un simple "no puedes".

-Nada que te importe — Hibiya se estaba empezando a desesperar ¿por qué no entendía que no podía?

\- Eso no me responde la razón de no poder entrar ¿por qué insistes en no dejarme entrar?

-Y tú ¿por qué tanta insistencia en querer entrar? Ya te dije que no, punto, no puedes — con esa sentencia, se levantó de la mesa de una manera brusca. Dejó su plato en el fregadero y se fue hacia la habitación, dejando a un confundido Delic en la cocina.

¿La había cagado? Pero simplemente quería una buena razón. Si Hibiya no quería que entrada, no lo haría, pero mínimo que tuviera la decencia de contestar su pregunta.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, había estado esperando impaciente por el regreso del pelinegro para que su única convivencia después de horas fuera una pelea… al menos se había entretenido con las locuras de Erika.

No duró mucho su soledad cuando escuchó un gran estruendo, seguido de un grito proveniente de la planta de arriba.

Rápidamente dejó todo en la cocina para correr escaleras arriba ¿qué había sido eso? El grito era de Hibiya por lo que lo alertó sobre manera pero pudo relajarse al llegar a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! — gritó histérico el pelinegro al ver a Delic parado nuevamente en el umbral.

-Mi… ¿armadura? — no sabía muy bien qué responder ya que Hibiya estaba en el suelo rodeado de una espada, un escudo, casco, rodilleras y demás cosas — ¿Estás bien?

Hibiya lo fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar: — ¿de dónde lo sacaste, bestia? ¿Y por qué estaban guardados en el closet? Al abrirlo ¡se me cayó algo de estas cosas al pie, y me duele!

Se acercó a Hibiya y lo cargó en modo princesa para colocarlo en la cama.

-Perdón, no sabía dónde ponerlo por eso te preguntaba si podía entrar a la otra habitación, para guardarlo ahí.

Hibiya suavizó su rostro y bajó levemente la mirada.

-... No es un almacén — respondió en un susurro — No puedes dejar tus cosas ahí

-Está bien, buscaré otro lugar donde dejar esto — le regaló una sonrisa cálida y se dispuso a juntar todas las partes de su armadura.

-Puedes poner la espada y el escudo abajo de la cama y el resto en el closet, mañana le buscaremos un buen lugar para ellos.

Delic asintió y se dispuso a poner todas las cosas en su lugar bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Una vez que terminó, se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a darle esa tranquilidad que era necesario para mandar a dormir a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo llegó todo eso aquí? — preguntó el pelinegro.

-Eso siempre viene conmigo, era lo último que traía antes de quedarme atrapado en el libro — respondió de una manera tranquila, mirando a la nada.

-Juzgando por la armadura, se nota que es muy antigua ¿de qué era vienés?

-No sé si podré responder correctamente pero nací en una civilización llamada Esparta ¿lo conoces?

Hibiya se sorprendió, ahora entendía el por qué no conocía quién era Jesús o sus costumbres y maneras algo bruscas.

-Wow…

-Sí, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, Erika me dijo que entras a trabajar muy temprano en la mañana. Buenas noches — le dio la espalda y se tapó con el edredón para no seguir con la conversación.

Hibiya había querido seguir hablando y conocer más del rubio pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca y decidió hacerle caso al rubio.

-Buenas noches, Delic.

* * *

 _no tengo pretexto para justificar mi gran ausencia de este fic, simplemente puedo pedir perdón y que recen para que no me tarde tanto otra vez._

 _El capítulo ya lo tenía casi terminado para el 14 de febrero pero no sé qué pasó y lo atrasé más de lo debido, perdón._

 _De todas formas, agradezco a las personitas que siguen este intento de fanfic y a_ _**Iren When**_ _por decirme la fecha del cumpleaños de Hibiya._

 _Además, si alguien me puede corregir en las explicaciones que le da Hibiya a Delic por cosas que puedo estar equivocada, se los agradecería._


	3. 25 de diciembre

Sentado en su silla, Hibiya miraba el gran ventanal de su oficina para ver la ciudad, desde el día anterior el cielo se mantenía despejado, quitándo las ganas a cualquiera que no gustase del sol de salir y mucho menos por el frío.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?" se preguntaba Hibiya, desde que Delic había aparecido unos días atrás, Erika no tenía casi intenciones de salir de su casa, como el día anterior. Ayer fue un día muy normal, ningún conveniente, su trabajo no sufrió ningún atraso ni se incrementó, Erika y Delic se habían comportado viendo películas en internet todo el día… nada fuera de lo normal.

Y parecía que hoy tampoco lo era.

-Hibiya, aquí está lo que pediste - abriéndose la puerta, Namie entró a la pequeña oficina para avisar que el repartidor había llegado y era momento de empezar su hora de comida, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

-¡Que bien! Moría de hambre ¿Qué tenemos hoy para comer? - preguntó sonriente, como siempre.

-Tu favorito - Namie sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que no le dio mucha confianza - un omelet dulce.

Namie casi tira el plato por reírse de la casa de su jefe.

-No te creas, es un bento que compré en el supermercado

Hibiya aceptó el bento sin estar completamente agradecido por el tipo de comida que había traído su secretaria pero no diría nada, al menos ya no era algo dulce.

-Gracias, Namie.

La castaña se retiró después de eso, dejando solo al pelinegro nuevamente.

Hibiya volvió a ver por la ventana, apenas era la tarde y por una extraña razón que no comprendía, quería regresar ya a su casa ¿se sentía solo a caso?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente para dispersar sus pensamientos y decidió revisar su celular.

4 mensajes sin leer ¿De quién era?

Erika-chan 10:27 am

[Wow, deberías de ver a Delic jugando wii resort ¡es muy bueno y eso que todavía no entiende el funcionamiento de los videojuegos!]

Erika-chan 11:09 am

[Delic tiene potencial para moverse ¡Me ganó en just dance! Ojalá estuvieras aquí]

Erika-chan 1:48 pm

[En verdad a Delic le fascina la pizza, otra vez comeremos una de peperoni, espero que esto no tenga consecuencias en mi salud a la larga]

Hibiya rió levemente ante los mensajes de su amiga, desde que ella se había convertido en la "niñera" de Delic, a cada rato le mandaba mensajes, avisándole de todo lo que hacían juntos. Mientras leía el último mensaje, le vibró el celular en las manos.

Erika-chan 2:18 pm

[¿A qué horas regresarás?]

Hibiya 2:18 pm

[A la misma hora de siempre ¿por qué?]

Erika-chan 2:18 pm

[Por nada, solo Delic andaba preguntando por ti, es todo]

"Sospechoso…." pensó Hibiya pero sus pensamientos no fueron más allá por la interrupción de su secretaria que lo estaba llamando desde el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Su cita de las 2:30 ya están aquí, la señora _ se nota algo apurada por lo que si puedes atenderlos antes, sería fabuloso.

Hibiya soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de contestar - Está bien, déjelos pasar, Namie-san.

Bajando de su auto, Hibiya había llegado a su casa al fin, algo cansado, hastiado por el tráfico y estresado por su trabajo. Al menos el día siguiente era domingo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, se le hizo raro que no se escuchara voces o risas de sus dos huéspedes no deseados ¿habrán salido? No sabía si eso le alegraba o no.

Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, olía a comida. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al umbral de la entrada a la cocina cuando un gran grito casi lo hace que le diera un paro cardiaco ahí mismo.

-¡Feliz navidad!

Los que habían salido de la cocina eran nada más y nada menos que Erika y Delic. Los dos iban vestidos de santa claus sin barba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cargando un pastel con adornos navideños.

"¿Pero qué rayos…?" se preguntaba Hibiya mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, en todo el día se le había olvidado que hoy era navidad ya que en los últimos años no había tenido pareja y la mayoría de sus amigos estaban casados.

-¿Te sorprendiste? - preguntó feliz Erika - La verdad no había planeado nada de esto pero desde ayer Delic estaba muy interesado en esta festividad ya que es nueva para él y ¿qué mejor explicación que hacer que participe en ello?

Hibiya seguía sin decir nada y simplemente volteó a ver al rubio que le sonrió.

-¿Te gustó nuestra sorpresa? - preguntó el rubio, muy interesado en saber la opinión del dueño de la casa.

-Yo…

Hibiya no pudo decir nada más por ser interrumpido por una melodía de algún opening de anime que empezó a sonar por el lugar.

-Ah, disculpen, es mi enamorado

Rápidamente, Erika contestó su celular y dejó solos al par de hombres en la cocina. Delic estaba mirando muy atentamente al pelinegro y este no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto, era tan… ¿incómodo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? - volvió a hablar el rubio.

-... Estoy sorprendido - fue lo único que dijo Hibiya. Delic no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero lo dejó pasar, todavía no caía bien la noche y faltaban de mucho más actividades por delante.

Hibiya simplemente se quedó ahí, parado, como si fuera un venado cegado por las luces de caza. No había sido mentira el de estar sorprendido, claramente sí lo estaba al grado que no sabía qué decir cuando él siempre tenía qué decir.

Después de unos minutos en total silencio, regresó la castaña - Disculpen, Dotachin me llamó para avisarme que tendremos una cena romántica por ser navidad ¿no creen que es lindo? hace mucho que no nos damos un tiempo así.

Los dos hombres sonrieron hacia la castaña estando los dos muy bien enterados ante la difícil situación de pareja que pasaba la castaña y su marido por el trabajo tan demandante de este. De corazón, los dos hombres se alegraban por ese pequeño pero tan significante detalle que hacía Kadota por su pareja.

-Pero eso no es impedimento de todo lo que hemos acordado, Delic - Hibiya no sabía de qué estaba hablando Erika pero Delic se veía muy feliz y de acuerdo a lo que decía la castaña - por lo que, ¡Hibiya, vete a tomar un baño!

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, la castaña empezó a empujar a Hibiya hacia la salida de la cocina - Te tienes que bañar y ponerte guapo.

-Pero ¿por qué? - el pelinegro empezaba a poner cada vez más resistencia.

-¡No preguntes y simplemente haz lo que digo! No te arrepentirás.

Hibiya no estaba tan de acuerdo por eso último pero decidió hacerle caso e irse directo al baño, tal vez no se iba a poner sus mejores vestimentas pero si algo digno para salir por sí la castaña se le ocurría algo estúpido y terminaban en la calle.

Una vez que el pelinegro se perdió entre las escaleras, Erika volteó a ver a Delic con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan ¿Te acuerdas del conjunto de ropa que te dije?

-Sí pero ¿cómo lo vamos hacer? tu tienes tu propia cita y yo todavía no me sé mover aquí.

-No te preocupes, Delic-chan~ Ya tengo todo planeado. Un taxi vendrá a las 8 en punto a recogerlos y los llevará a donde tengan que ir, es sencillo. Y cuando quieran regresar, simplemente deja que Hibiya se encargue o róbale su celular y llámame, sé que aprendes rápido todo lo que te enseño.

Delic sonrió ya más confiado, era verdad que todavía le daba algo de miedo en salir a la calle solo pero su lado aventurero siempre ganaba en las batallas internas que tenía y ahora estaba más que emocionado - Entonces supongo que te vas ahora para que te arregles para tu hombre.

-Nada de eso, primero tengo que dejarte presentable. Ahora, siéntate.

Una vez bañado y en ropas limpias, Hibiya bajó todavía no muy convencido por lo que se vendría y más porque no se escuchaba ruido alguno además del canal de música jazz que había estado prendido desde que se había metido a bañar.

-Bajas en buen momento - "saludó" el rubio, dándose cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

Se quedaron un buen momento viéndose, más bien, Delic esperando alguna reacción por parte de Hibiya y este mirando de pies a cabeza con una cara embobada que ni siquiera sabía cómo disimular.

"Erika…" pensó el pelinegro "Aunque… hoy se lució. Él se ve tan…" Ni siquiera terminó su pensamiento para evitar que su sonrojo se marcara aún más. Erika había tenido la excelente idea de peinar a Delic de una manera que nada obstruyera en su vista para poder admirar aquel peculiar tonalidad que Delic llevaba por ojos. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de este, parecía como si fuera un depredador observando a su presa, lista para saltarle encima y comérselo.

En ese momento, un claxon sonó justo afuera de su casa, sacando de su embobamiento a Hibiya.

-¡Ya llegó! - anunció felizmente Delic y su mirada cambió de un depredador a la de un niño en una fracción de segundo.

-¿Quién llegó?

Delic ni siquiera le contestó a Hibiya y así, como estaban los dos, agarró la muñeca del pelinegro y lo arrastró hacia afuera, dejando ver que la persona que había tocado el claxon era un taxi.

No supo muy bien cómo pero terminó subiéndose al vehículo sin llaves, celular o cartera en sus bolsillos. Miró al rubio que estaba como un niño en navidad, literal.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Y Erika? - se animó a preguntar después de unos minutos de trayectoria.

-Vamos a cenar y Erika se fue desde hace mucho para irse con Dotachin.

-Y ¿cómo vamos a ir a cenar y pagar el taxi si me sacaste de la casa a la fuerza? Ni siquiera apagamos las luces.

-No te preocupes, Erika se encargó de todo.

Más de sentirse aliviado, temía por su cartera ¿A dónde había programado la cena? Conociendo a Erika, era capaz de olvidarse de dejar un prepago y dejarle toda la cuenta a él ya que Delic no tenía nada de valor.

Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que el taxi se detuvo en pleno centro de Ikebukuro. Se bajaron los dos y les dieron sus debidas gracias al conductor y este se fue, al menos Erika si había pagado con tarjeta antes de irse.

Caminaron un par de metros hasta que el rubio se detuvo en frente de uno de los innumerables restaurantes de la zona. Hibiya se detuvo igual y levantó la mirada: Kentucky Fried Chicken se leía en grande junto con el famosísimo logo del señor barbón vestido de blanco.

No supo por qué la idea de una cena romántica se le había cruzado por la mente aunque agradecía que la cena era más como una entre amigos que otra cosa.

Entraron al llenísimo lugar y buscaron una mesa con la mirada. Todo lleno. Fueron al segundo piso: todo lleno. Subieron al tercero: todo lleno. Además de que la larga cola para pedir algo llegaba hasta afuera del establecimiento.

Delic se veía frustrado, no esperaba que todo Ikebukuro decidiera comprar comida rápida como ellos lo habían pensado. Lo que Delic no sabía era que esa era la tradición.

Miró a su acompañante y éste le regresó la mirada. La gran pregunta era ¿Y ahora qué?

Después de perder casi una hora esperando a ver se desocupaba alguna mesa, los dos hombres decidieron salir del local. Hibiya estaba hastiado de tanta gente acumulada en un solo lugar y Delic triste porque no podía probar la deliciosa comida que Erika le presumía que vendían ahí.

"Genial…" pensaba Hibiya de mal humor "No solo estoy cansado y estresado, también tengo mucha hambre"

Siguieron caminando sin ninguna dirección aparente hasta que se detuvieron en un parque y Hibiya se sentó en la banca, no era mentira cuando decía que estaba cansado, le dolían los pies.

-Entonces… - habló Delic, tratando de suavizar el ambiente - ¿Qué más se hace en navidad?

Hibiya soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se recargaba aún más en la banca - Normalmente hoy es un día para pasarla en pareja que otra cosa: salen a cenar, se dan regalos, pasean por la ciudad… cosas como esas.

Después de escuchar la explicación que era casi lo mismo que Erika le había dicho (sin las descripciones y comentarios extras de cada actividad), se sentó a un lado de Hibiya en silencio.

Los permanecieron así unos largos minutos hasta que el rubio volvió a romperlo - Entonces… supongo que nos regresamos ¿no?

-Si… será lo más inteligente.

Dicho esto, los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran avenida y parar un taxi.

-Ahora tengo que ver qué vamos a cenar… no tengo nada pre hecho.

-Amm… Sí hay algo de comida preparada - Esto llamó cien por ciento la atención del pelinegro - Erika me enseñó a cómo hacer hot pod hoy en la tarde y al final lo guardamos, teníamos planeado que ese fuera la comida de mañana.

Hibiya tenía muchas preguntas ante aquella afirmación y por un momento no supo cuál hacer primero - ¿Cómo lo hicieron si yo no tengo las hoyas necesarias para hacerlo?

-Ah, eso… Erika me llevó a su casa y ahí cocinamos.

Bien, con eso ya respondía el hecho de ausencia del olor además de que era un platillo algo tedioso de hacer por lo que eso significaba era que Erika ya había planeado hacer hot pod y le regaló un pedazo a Delic por ayudarle.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada sobre cocinar? - era otra duda de las importantes.

-Era sorpresa, estaba planeado para que fuera el desayuno para mañana.

"Si realmente hay hot pod y con el bento que no me comí en el trabajo entonces ya se puede hacer una cena decente" Hibiya esbozó una sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento.

-Bien, nos vamos a la casa y calentamos el hot pod, es suficiente para cenar.

Delic no estaba muy bien seguro del cambio brusco de humor del pelinegro pero no comentó nada, le gustaba más ver a Hibiya sonreír que con su cara de pocos amigos que traía hace unos minutos atrás.

Y así fue como los dos llegaron a la casa en taxi, pagando con el dinero de Hibiya.

Y como había dicho, toda la casa estaba con las luces prendidas, la televisión seguía en el canal de música jazz y las pertenencias del pelinegro seguían en la habitación de este.

Se pusieron cómodos y empezaron a calentar la comida. Hibiya sacó el bento y empezó a dividirlo equitativamente mientras la microondas avisaba que el hot pod ya estaba caliente y listo para servirse.

Del almacén, Delic sacó una botella de vino que Hibiya no sabía que tenía hasta que el rubio le comentó que fue Erika la que lo compró, Hibiya se preguntaba si Kadota no se enojaba de que su esposa gastara tanto dinero en cosas que ni eran para ellas, conociéndolos, diría que ni sabía qué hacía la castaña con ese dinero.

Se sentaron en la mesa con las melodías provenientes del televisor y empezaron a comer.

-¡Está delicioso! - exclamó Hibiya, no sabía si en realidad estaba tan delicioso o era su hambre que le hacía sentir que tocaba el cielo con cada bocado. Claro que esto alegró al cocinero… más bien pinche, en realidad había sido Erika la que había cocinado todo y Delic simplemente ayudó a cortar todas las verduras y a menear la comida mientras se cocía.

Después de la cena en silencio, disfrutando de todos los sabores de la comida, la música y el buen vino que había escogido Erika, Delic se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, diciéndole a Hibiya que no se moviera de su lugar.

Con su buen humor restaurado por tener el estómago lleno, Hibiya hizo lo que le dijo el rubio y esperó pacientemente mientras se acababa su copa de vino. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Delic llegó con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda y se paró a un lado de Hibiya.

-La verdad todavía no comprendo muy bien la festividad llamada navidad pero creo que me gusta y todo lo que quise era celebrarla como un japonés lo haría por lo que… ten - Detrás de su espalda, sacó un objeto rectangular con un moño colorido adornandolo - feliz navidad.

Hibiya vio el objeto que estaba decorado con papel de regalo y el moño en la parte delantera. Era un regalo. Un regalo que no sabía cómo había conseguido uno y no estaba tan seguro si lo que estuviera dentro fue algo que Delic escogió o Erika le dijo qué regalarle.

Agarró el regalo y le sonrió no muy seguro de sí mismo. Con algo de incomodidad, abrió el regalo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y reveló lo que había dentro: un libro de su autor favorito. Hibiya sonrió de medio lado y miró a Delic - Gracias, Delic, yo… yo no me esperaba un regalo y no te compré nada. Lo siento.

-No importa - dijo Feliz el rubio - lo que sí importa es que te haya gustado el regalo.

No podría decirse que no le gustase pero sentía algo de decepción al darse cuenta que todo esta cena "navideña" no se había hecho sin que su amiga se metiera en su casa. Por un momento se había olvidado de que Delic era simplemente un extranjero, de país y de época, que solo trataba de aprender la cultura de su nuevo "amo".

Por un momento se sintió feliz de tener a Delic con él.

Agradeció por la comida y se excusó diciendo que se sentía muy cansado y prefería dormir pero Delic podía seguir aprendiendo de la navidad poniendo el canal de noticias en vivo donde daban el espectáculo de luces que Osaka presentaba año tras año.

Delic se fue feliz a la sala a maravillarse con el espectáculo mientras Hibiya trataba de dormir sin llorar por sumergirse en sus propios recuerdos.


	4. 27 de diciembre

Toc, toc

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

Toc, toc

"¿La puerta?... Si lo ignoro, podré dormir nuevamente..."

Toc, toc

-Hibiya... La puerta.

Abriendo los ojos por tal movimiento provocado a su cansado cuerpo y ese golpeteo que más no cesaba, Hibiya al fin se despertó de muy mal genio.

Lo primero que hizo fue fulminar al rubio que compartía cama por moverlo, con todo el odio que podía transmitir en su mirada. Después, se colocó las pantunflas y bajó las escaleras mientras soltaba insultos y maldiciones en baja voz. Hasta que, al fin, alcanzó la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, Hibi-cha-! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! ¿Por qué estás de muy mal humor? - la que estaba parada en la entrada de la residencia del pelinegro, era nada más y nada menos que Erika. Hibiya se tentó en cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

-¡Erika-chan! - saludó un feliz rubio que estaba detrás de Hibiya - no esperaba verte hoy ya que habías dicho que los sábados y domingos veías a tu galán.

"¿Erika-chan? ¿Desde cuándo estos dos se llevan tan bien?"

-ah, de eso querida hablar, de-

-¿Por qué no pasas? - interrumpió Delic - Hace frío.

-Cierto

Hibiya se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su amiga que, una vez sin sus botas, salió corriendo a sentarse en la sala donde se había ido el rubio. Sin esperar demasiado, Hibiya también se fue a sentar con ellos.

-A lo que venía - empezó a hablar la otaku una vez que los tres estuvieran cómodos en sus asientos - le he platicado mucho de Delic a Dotachin y él me dijo que estaba interesado en conocerte por lo que pensé que sería buena idea ir a cenar los cuatro hoy ¿qué dicen?

-¿Dotachin? ¿Así se llama tu "galán"? - preguntó Delic algo confundido, le parecía gracioso ese nombre y no pudo evitar reírse cuando la castaña le confirmó - Está bien, yo también lo quiero conocer~

-¡Genial! ¿Y qué dices, Hibiya? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Acepto la invitación pero se me hace muy extraño que estés en mi casa desde muy temprano... Algo planeas ¿verdad?

-Tan intuitivo como siempre~ Sip, la verdad es que quiero ir de compras con ustedes, necesitan buscar ropa adecuada para esta noche.

-¿Ropa adecuada? - preguntaron al unísono los dos hombres.

-Espera un momento - Hibiya detuvo a la castaña antes de que dijera otra cosa - ¿a caso cenaremos en...?

-No, no iremos hasta Minato o Ginza a comer en un restaurante súper caro, será aquí en Ikebukuro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué quieres que compremos ropa si será una cena informal?

-Lo que pasa es que primero vamos a XEX a cenar y luego nos vamos a The Black Sheep para terminar la velada y por eso necesito que vayan bien vestidos... O al menos conseguirle buena ropa a este hombre - señaló a Delic - ya que no tiene tantos cambios como me gustaría.

-... Solo vamos si también le conseguimos ropa a Dotachin. El pobre hombre no tiene ninguna pizca de moda.

La castaña se largó a reír y así lo decidieron. Primero iban a desayunar algo sencillo y luego se irían al mall.

-¿Qué tal este pantalón con esta playera?

-Muy informal... Pensé que buscábamos algo con estilo, no un cambio dominguero.

-Que exigente~

Ya era medio día y Erika y Hibiya no se ponían de acuerdo de la ropa para su querido "Dotachin". Desde hace un buen rato Delic se había cansado de andar solamente parado, viendo lo que agarraban, desechaban y compraban los otros dos que mejor decidió sentarse en los sofás que se encontraban justo afuera de los probadores.

El rubio cerró sus ojos mientras tenía la cabeza apoyaba en la pared. Podía escuchar las voces de Hibiya y Erika un poco lejos de su lugar pero lo suficiente cerca para no levantarse y seguir su paso.

-Bien, ya tenemos la ropa para Delic y algo que te faltaba para ti, ahora vayamos a buscar un vestido para mi y luego seguimos en busca del atuendo ideal para Dotachin~.

Hibiya asintió y Erika empezó a caminar hacia el área de ropa de mujer. Hibiya se dio la media vuelta y se dio cuenta que Delic no estaba cercas.

-Oi ¿y Delic?

Erika se detuvo y también se giró para buscar con la mirada al rubio. Rápidamente lo encontró dormido a lo lejos.

-Allá está. Pobrecito, se nota que no se está divirtiendo en nada, me da pena por él

Hibiya también lo vio y se quedó pensando, él también se hubiera quedado casi dormido si lo hubieran obligado a ir a cualquier parte que no era de su interés o no le permitían hacer lo que él quisiera y eso era lo que exactamente estaba pasando el rubio.

Erika miró a su amigo por un momento - ¿y si lo llevas a dar una vuelta por todo el mall? Digo, mientras yo busco un vestido, tú le puedes enseñar otras tiendas a Delic y tal vez encuentre algo de su interés y ya no se aburra.

-Tal vez... Pero ¿está bien contigo en dejarte sola?

-No te preocupes, yo sé que ni a ti te interesa ver cómo una chica se hace bolas por tantas opciones bonitas y se tarda más de media hora en escoger algo. Vayan y tal vez descubras más de su personalidad~

Hibiya hizo como que no escuchó lo último pero tomó el consejo de su amiga. Se despidieron y el pelinegro se acercó al rubio durmiente.

Antes de lograr tocarlo, Delic abrió los ojos de golpe, asustando a Hibiya por ese repentino movimiento.

-... Ah, Hibiya ¿nos vamos a mover a otro lado? - preguntó algo desorientado, tratando de sonreír de una manera normal para tranquilizar al pelinegro, no le había pasado desapercibido ese micro susto.

-Algo así. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Delic se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar junto a Hibiya, buscando a Erika por los alrededores - ¿Y Erika?

-Ella se va a quedar en esta tienda. No a encontrado un vestido y para no aburrirnos, podemos caminar ¿qué te parece?

Delic sonrió ante aquella propuesta, era verdad que se sentía mal por dejar a su amiga ahí sola pero algo de movimiento era siempre bienvenido para él.

Salieron de aquella tienda de ropa y empezaron a caminar por todo aquel piso del mall. El lugar era grande, de tres pisos, y muchas tiendas por ver.

Caminaron casi todo el pasillo en silencio, dejando que el ruido ambiental fuera lo que los acompañaran.

Delic se la pasaba mirando de izquierda a derecha, arriba para abajo, y de enfrente a Hibiya. Todo era nuevo para él y su curiosidad hacía que mirara a todas partes.

Hibiya simplemente miraba al frente, perdido entre sus pensamientos, buscando algún tema de conversación, hasta que se dio cuenta que Delic ya no iba a la par de él. Se detuvo y se giró para ver dónde se había quedado el rubio.

Delic se había detenido en frente de una tienda, por alguna razón le había llamado su atención, y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres entrar? - preguntó Hibiya, llamando la atención de Delic.

-No, simplemente estaba viendo qué era - claramente se notaba que Delic quería entrar, todo el momento no había despegado su mirada al local. Hibiya suspiró y caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de él.

Hibiya trató de ver qué era lo que Delic veía pero él no encontraba nada interesante ¿qué se podía quedarse viendo en una tienda de discos? Pero también tenía que entender a Delic, el nunca había visto nada igual y menos sabía qué era un CD, tal vez sería buena idea entrar con él.

-Vamos - y antes de que Delic dijera algo, Hibiya agarró la mano de este y entraron.

La tienda eragrande, llena de estanterías de no más de un metro y medio de altura, se escuchaba alguna canción del momento por todo el lugar y se podría considerar una tienda tranquila a pesar de la grande cantidad de personas ahí dentro.

Delic miraba todo el lugar con asombro, no entendía qué era aquellas cajitas tan delgadas que reposaban en las estanterías y mucho menos por qué eso emocionaba a todas las personas ahí dentro.

Hibiya observaba con atención al rubio y se acercó desinteresadamente a algún estante y agarró uno de esas cajas que tenía de portada a uno de los artistas que más se escuchaba en la radio.

-¿Te gustaría escucharlo? — preguntó el pelinegro, trayendo de vuelta la atención de Delic hacia él — Estas cosas son para escuchar música ¿quieres probarlo?

Delic asintió y Hibiya lo llevó a uno uno de los pilares del lugar que tenía un objeto colgado con la misma portada del disco que Hibiya había agarrado segundos antes. El pelinegro descolgó los auriculares y se los puso a Delic.

-No te lo quites — Hibiya aplanó el botón de play y sonido de un piano se hizo presente en los oídos del rubio. Era una melodía simple pero suave y tranquila, rápidamente se unió una voz masculina al piano.

" What would I do without your smart mouth,

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out,

You've got my head spinning,

No kidding, I can't pin you down"

Delic se quedaba muy atento a la letra, tratando de entenderla pero, al ser un idioma extranjero, un idioma que Hibiya no sabía completamente, solo podía entender el 60% de todo.

Hibiya miraba atentamente el rostro concentrado del rubio, mientras tarareaba la canción en su mente, adivinando en qué parte iba de la canción.

"What's going on in that beutiful mind,

I'm on your magical mystery ride,

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be allright"

A los pocos segundos, Delic se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada del contrario y lo volteó a ver. Se quedaron un momento largo mirándose mientras la canción seguía su curso.

"You're my muse,

My worst distraction,

My rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you"

No supieron en qué momento se perdieron en los ojos del otro, ni mucho menos cuando fueron interrumpidos por un empleado del lugar, preguntando si necesitaban ayuda en encontrar algún disco, lo único que los hizo regresar al mundo real fue que la canción había terminado y había empezado otra mucho más rítmica, haciendo que Delic se quitara los audífonos algo aturdido.

-Me gustó — declaró después de unos segundos en silencio, atrayendo la mirada dorada de Hibiya hacia él — ¿podemos probar otro?

Hibiya asintió algo desorientado y lo guió a otra parte de la tienda donde estaban los discos de musica electrónica. Volvieron a buscar uno de esos aparatos con un disco de prueba y Delic se puso los auriculares, listo para escuchar la canción.

Una melodía de piano volvió a inundar los oídos del rubio pero, a diferencia de la otra canción, una voz femenina hizo aparición:

"I'm running away from my past I left behind, I'm looking for answers but I'm blinded by the light"

Sin previo aviso, un sonido de bajo empezó a mezclarse con la melodía y empezó el beat junto con el coro y el remix característicos de la musica dubstep.

Al principio, Delic no sabía cómo reacción a esa mezcla tan ruidosa de sonidos pero, mediante iba avanzando la canción, su expresión serena iba cambiando a una mini sonrisa con ligeros movimientos de cabeza.

Una vez finalizada la canción, Delic miró a Hibiya, sin quitarse los audífonos, quería seguir escuchando esos ruidos raros que nunca en su larga vida había escuchado, era hasta adictivo y le llenaba de energía. Hibiya sonrió levemente ante la emocionada mirada del rubio y dejó que escuchara dos o tres canciones más.

Y así duraron aproximadamente te una hora. Delic ya había escuchado dos discos más de musica electrónica, dos de pop, uno de salsa, otro de country y uno y medio de rock. Para la decepción del rubio, Erika había terminado ya sus compras y los estaba esperando en la entrada del mall. Hibiya le prometió que luego lo iba a traer de nuevo, al parecer había descubierto algún gusto del rubio.

En pocos minutos se encontraron con la castaña y rápidamente se arrepintieron de haberla dejado sola. La chica estaba rodeada de más de 10 bolsas, todas de la misma tienda de ropa que habían entrado junto con ella ¿qué tanto había comprado?

Después de que Hibiya regañara a Erika por gastar el dinero sin pensarlo, decidieron llevar todas las bolsas al carro y luego regresar al restaurante que tenían en mente para comer.

Y así lo hicieron, fueron hasta el auto casi corriendo para no tardar mucho en el ambiente frío y regresar rápido a lo caliente. Hibiya y Erika iban algunos pasos más rápidos que el rubio, dejándolo atrás. Pasaron el paso peatonal del estacionamiento para seguir su camino cuando un gran chillido de frenos de algún auto se hizo presente, seguido de un grito histérico de mujer y un golpe seco antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar en el ambiente.

Rápidamente, Hibiya y Erika se dieron la media vuelta y vieron un auto detenido a unos metros de ellos, Delic se encontraba en la parte delantera del auto. Sin esperar ningún segundos, los dos se echaron a correr hacia el rubio.

Antes de que ellos llegaran, una mujer, sollozando, se había adelantado, gritando el nombre de alguien que ninguno de los dos conocía

Delic, que se encontraba agachado, abrazando algo y dando la espalda al auto, ocasionando que este tuviera una abolladura en la defensa delantera, deshizo su abrazo y un niño de apenas unos cinco años salió de los brazos de este.

La señora, todavía llorando, abrazó al pequeño que estaba igual o menos asustado que ella.

-Gracias, muchas gracias — decía la señora hacia el rubio, este simplemente sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, después acarició los cabellos negros del niño y se levantó del suelo.

Hibiya y Erika no podían creer lo que estaba presenciando, y no eran los únicos. Delic se percató de aquél detalle y se llevó a sus dos acompañantes al restaurante antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Pero, oh, parecía que la cosa seguía.

Antes de poder poner un solo pie al mall, fueron interceptados por un hombre alto, no tanto como Delic pero se hacía notar por si altura; de cabellera castaña ondulada y algo larga, usaba un gran abrigo café y unos lentes de sol negros. Delic se puso a la defensiva al verlo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Desde cuándo te sacaron de ahí? — habló el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver.

-Que te importa.

-Aww, no seas así~

-¿Quién es él? — preguntó Erika ya que Hibiya toda la estaba procesando lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

-Oh, disculpe mi mala educación, señora, pero dejemos que Delili nos presente.

Delic quedó callado con un semblante serio que casi rayaba a lo enojado. Sin más, empezó a caminar a dirección al restaurante, sin dejar de sostener las manos de Hibiya y Erika.

Durante todo el trayecto, Erika hacía preguntas que eran acalladas con la indiferencia de Delic.

No sabiendo bien el cómo estaban sentados en una mesa del segundo piso, al retirado de la multitud, dentro del restaurante era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era hacer que el rubio hablara.

-Y bien... Lancen sus preguntas — habló, por fin, el rubio.

Erika no perdió ningún momento y empezó pregunte y pregunte mas no era tomada en cuenta, Delic miraba intensamente al pelinegro esperando a que dijera algo que, por alivio o no del rubio, lo hizo:

-¿Qué pasó con el auto y el niño?

-Cuando íbamos caminando, vi como aquel niño se soltaba de la mano de su madre y corría hacia el estacionamiento. En ese preciso momento, un auto no logró frenar por el congelado suelo e iba a golpear al niño. Yo simplemente abracé al niño, protegiéndolo del impacto.

Los dos amigos se quedaron anonadados con la historia y el castaño se largó a reír escandalosamente mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol, dejando ver el color rosado de sus ojos.

-Tan tú~ se supone que no tenías que revelar aquello — dijo el hombre misterioso, haciendo que los dos amigos voltearan a ver a Delic para que siguiera hablando, tampoco era que el rubio tuviera otra opción.

-Si se preguntan por qué no tengo ningún rasguño y/o cómo hice aquella abolladura es por dos cosas: 1. No puedo morir a causa del libro, no importa qué método utilice, siempre sobrevivo; y 2. Nací con un poder sin igual, algo así como una súper fuerza.

Los dos presentes se quedaron callados y el castaño volvió a reír sonoramente.

-Nunca me cansaré de ver estas reacciones

Delic hizo callar al otro, esperando a que los otros dos procesaran lo que había pasado y lo que conllevaba saber aquella información.

Después de algunos segundos en silencio, Hibiya volvió a hablar:

-¿Quién es él y por qué te conoce?

Delic cerro los ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de dirigirle la mirada al castaño intruso.

-Se podría decir que es mi medio herma-

-¡¿Tienes hermanos?! — interrumpió Erika casino sin querer — pero ¿cómo es que sigue vivo si tu nos dijiste que naciste hace como 2,000 años atrás?

-Puede sonar loco pero, nuestra madre es la diosa del amor, Afrodita. El padre de él es otro Dios y mi padre era un humano — explicó Delic.

-Eso explica tu color inusual de ojos — dijo Hibiya

-Exacto, todos los hijos de Afrodita sacamos el color de sus ojos~ — informó el castaño.

-Si su madre es la famosísima diosa del amor ¿Cuál dios eres, hermano de Delic-chan?

-Ah, eso es sencillo, soy-

-Cupido — interrumpió Delic con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Que no me llames así! ¡Soy Eros, hijo de Afrodita y Ares. Dios de la atracción sexual, el amor y de la fertilidad! ¡Que se te quede bien grabado, maldito!

Delic se echó a reír sonoramente, le encantaba sacar de quicio a su hermano.

-Pero eres más conocido como Cupido, por lo que Cupido serás.

-¡Argh! ¡Por eso no me agrada los humanos! ¡Ellos y sus estúpidos nombres que nos dan! — el dios se cruzó de brazos, como haciendo un berrinche, haciendo que Delic volviera a reír sonoramente.

Hibiya y Erika se voltearon a ver. Esto era demasiado. Si una semana atrás les decía a los dos de que los dioses griegos existían y podían invocar a alguien de un libro, Hibiya los hubiera citado para ver su estado mental y Erika exigiría pruebas confiables, ahora podían creer cualquier cosa.

Una vez que las risas de Delic y las quejas de Eros se apaciguaron, Eros volvió a hablar.

-Y dime hermanito ¿quién de los dos te sacó del libro esta vez?

-Tú quién crees~

Eros se colocó una mano en la barbilla, mientras soltaba un sonoro "mmmh", pensando y analizando a los dos humanos presentes.

-La chica se nota que está muy interesada en saber en más de lo que hemos estado hablando pero no muestras tanto apego a ella... Diría que el chico bonito ¿me equivoco?

-No. Como siempre, adivinaste

-¡Sí! ¡No por nada soy el dios del amor y del sexo! Desde aquí puedo ver la tensión sexual que existe entre ustedes ¿verdad que no han intimidado?

-¡¿Que no qué?! — gritó históricamente Erika — ¡Pero, Hibiya, para eso invocamos a Delic!

Hibiya asesinó a su amiga con la mirada antes de dirigirle la palabra a Eros.

-Lo siento pero no tengo interés en ningún tipo de contacto físico ni con Delic y ni con nadie y si ya terminaron de hablar de mi inexistente vida sexual, le pido que se retire pronto porque estamos muy ocupados y tenemos el tiempo contado.

Eros se rió y miró a Delic, hablándole en griego antiguo a Delic antes de dirigirse a Hibiya y cambiara de idioma para que solo él pudiera entenderle.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora pero ya veremos en un futuro no muy lejano

Eros se levanto de su asiento antes de que Delic hiciera algún acto bárbaro en público por haber alterado a su invocador. La única que no había entendido qué había dicho era Erika por no saber ruso.

-Entonces yo me voy, nos vemos después Delili~ — se fue hacia una ventana y la abrió — Ah, antes de que se me olvide, madre te manda saludos~ Bye-bye

Y así como había aparecido delante de ellos, desapareció una vez lanzado de la ventana.

Delic soltó una maldición en un susurro y Hibiya se levantó de si asiento

-Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño — anunció y se dirigió a los sanitarios. No era que necesitara ir, solamente quería estar a solas por un momento, su buen humor que había adquirido aquella mañana se había esfumado.

Se lavó el rostro con el agua del grifo, importándole poco si el agua estaba muy fría. Una vez terminada su labor, su celular le anunció que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Era de Erika y decía que ella había entendido lo que Eros le había dicho a Delic en griego:

"Acuestate con él, a la mejor es el indicado"

Habían sido las palabras que Erika había escuchado.

A Hibiya le había entrado la cólera.

¿Por qué nadie lo dejaba en paz y respetaban su decisión de haber puesto fin a su vida sexual? ¿En qué les afectaba los demás? Era su cuerpo y él sabía qué era lo mejor para él.

Duró más tiempo de lo que le había gustado tardarse ahí.

Salió de los sanitarios y descubría que Delic y Erika ya habían pedido qué comer y la mesera ya les había traído sus pedidos. Por cortesía de su amiga, él también tenía un platillo, algo exótico para su gusto pero no se iba a quejar, ni siquiera tenía apetito para comer.

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria y, para las 6 de la tarde ya estaban se vuelta en la casa de Hibiya.

El primero que mandaron a bañar fue a Delic, dejando a los mejores amigos solos en la sala. Erika se andaba arreglando las uñas y Hibiya simplemente estaba acompañándola, "viendo" la televisión.

-Y bien ¿qué es lo que piensas de Delic?

Hibiya tardó más de lo debido en entender que su amiga le hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, vamos, — la castaña dejó de verse las uñas y posó su mirada en Hibiya — no te hagas como el que o sabe. Me refiero a qué piensas de él, ahora que ya sabes que EA un semidiós y todo eso.

Hibiya guardó silencio por un gran rato, tan largo que Erika pensó que no le iba a responder y mejor volvió su atención a las uñas.

-En cierta medida, no me sorprende — la respuesta de Hibiya llamó la atención de su amiga y esta quedó callada para invitarlo a que prosiguiera hablando — cuando recién apareció, él llegó con una gran armadura de guerrero espartano aunque... ya sabemos más de él, todavía no sé por qué está encerrado en un libro. Simplemente hay algo que todavía no nos cuenta.

-Bueno, eso te tocaría a ti averiguarlo — la castaña cerró el esmalte de uñas y le mostró sus manos al chico — ¿qué te parecen?

-Te quedaron bien — sonrió de medio lado.

Pocos minutos después, salió Delic en toalla, se notaba que no le molestaba andar desnudo por la vida. Rápidamente, Erika se levantó para indicarle al rubio qué conjunto de ropa debía de usar mientras mandaba a bañar al pelinegro, con la excusa de "mis uñas todavía no se secan"

Casi todo el tiempo que Hibiya duró en la ducha, Erika terminó de vestir a Delic. El motivo de su demora había sido porque Erika había comprado tanta ropa para él que no se decidía por cuál.

Una vez que los dos chicos estuvieron listos, Erika se metió a bañar, dejando, por fin, a los dos residentes de la casa.

Delic estaba muy entretenido viendo la televisión, desde hace dos días atrás había encontrado una serie de comedia que veía con Erika y en ese momento estaban dando la repetición de un capitulo que Delic no había visto.

Por el otro lado, Hibiya estaba intranquilo. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero ninguna se hizo presente, todas morían en su garganta, dejándolo solamente con la boca abierto y sonrojándose por lo estúpido que se sentía. Al final decidió cerrar la boca y agachar la cabeza.

-Ahora no — se escuchó la voz de Delic, haciendo que Hibiya levantara el rostro hacia él. El rubio seguía con su vista hacia la televisión — responderé tus dudas pero ahora no, por favor.

Hibiya simplemente asintió y dejó sus intensiones de preguntar, Delic tendría sus razones del por qué no quería responder nada en ese momento, solo le quedaba esperar.

Una vez que se había acabado el programa, Erika salió ya arreglada y lista para la velada, tal vez no iban a ir a bailar y beber pero se arregló como si fuera a un antro.

Se su dieron al auto de Hibiya y fueron al restaurante XEX, que se encontraba en los limites de Ikebukuro y Shinjuku.

Entraron al restaurante y una mesera de la recepción los guió a la mesa donde ya se encontraba el esposo de Erika: Kadota.

La castaña rápidamente se balanceó hacia su pareja y lo abrazó afectivamente, cosa que, entre sonrojo y alegría, Kadota aceptaba aquellas muestras de cariño.

-Dotachin, te presento al nuevo roommie de Hibi-chan, Delic~

-Buenas noches — saludó el rubio antes de sentarse a un lado de Hibiya, justo delante de Kadota.

-Buenas noches y mucho gusto en conocerte, Erika me ha hablado mucho de ti en estos días ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-Desde el cumpleaños de Hibi-chan, ya te lo había dicho — explicó Erika, rodando los ojos. — él es extranjero y por eso me he quedado todos estos días en la casa de Hibi-chan para mostrarle cómo es Japón ya que Hibi-chan se la pasa trabajando.

Kadota escuchó atentamente lo que decía su pareja hasta que llegó a la ultima parte, haciendo que se sorprendiera y mirara al rubio — ¿en serio? ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-De-

-De Grecia — Hibiya interrumpió a Delic para contestar a la pregunta del esposo de Erika , con una sonrisa en el rostro — viene de una ciudad cercas de Atenas ¿verdad, Delic?

Delic no entendía el comportamiento del pelinegro pero simplemente asintió sin estar muy seguro de qué más agregar.

-Wow ¿de tan lejos? ¿Y qué te hizo venir hasta acá?

-Para estudiar japonés

-Para trabajar como historiador

Erika y Hibiya habían contestado al mismo tiempo pero nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Rápidamente los dos volvieron a hablar al unisono: - Es un historiador y está aprendiendo a mejorar su japonés.

-Oh, que interesante ¿cuál es tu especialidad? — al parecer, Kadota se había creído la mentira y no parecía extrañado el por que Delic no hablaba y todo lo respondía el dúo de amigos.

-Soy un experto en todo lo relacionado a Esparta y su estilo de vida — esa vez Delic fue más rápido y respondió la pregunta, el dúo de amigos suspiró aliviados y pudieron relajarse un poco ya que Hibiya le sacó platica a Kadota sobre su trabajo y cosas triviales para que no hiciera más preguntas que no tenían respuesta aceptable para él.

La velada iba en su curso, la comida había llegado y habían pedido una botella de vino para acompañar con los alimentos. Kadota se sorprendió de la habilidad de Delic de tomar el vino como si fuera agua.

Las platicas siguieron y poco a poco Delic se fue soltando al grado que hacía las mismas bromas que hacía en todas aquellas tardes a solas con Erika, sacando una que otra carcajada a sus oyentes.

Después de casi dos horas, la cena se dio por finalizada y salieron del local. Kadota se tuvo que despedir ya que no esperaba que la cena fuera tan larga y no encontraba energías suficientes para ir a The Black Sheep. Erika decidió regresarse con su esposo para pasar más tiempo con este y decidieron atrasar la ida al bar.

Delic y Hibiya se despidieron con una sonrisa de sus amigos y se quedaron solos nuevamente. Para estas alturas ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que siempre había un silencio prolongado cuando se quedaban solos.

-Supongo que nos regresamos a tu casa ¿no? — cuestionó Delic.

-Supongo que sí

Sin saber qué más decirse, los dos se subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino a Ikebukuro.

Hibiya había prendido la radio para no quedarse en total silencio, cosa que Delic agradeció ya que en la radio empezó a sonar aquella canción electrónica que había escuchado en la tienda de discos.

-furishikiru gouu no naka yasashii yume no kokuin wo kizamiyuku kienai you ni — cantaba Delic por lo bajo, asombrando a Hibiya al escucharlo.

-No sabía que te sabías la canción, pensé que apenas hoy la habías conocido.

-Y lo hice — se asombró más el pelinegro — siempre he tenido el don de aprenderme la letras de las canciones muy rápido, tal vez tenga algo que ver con mi sangre de semidiós o algo así.

-Entonces tienes muy buena memoria...

La plática se acabó ahí y siguieron con el camino, escuchando las canciones que ponía la radio.

Una vez en casa, los dos no tardaron mucho en ponerse la pijama e irse a la cama, tantas emociones e intrigas seguían en sus agotadas cabezas, ya después tratarían de librarse de ellas.

 _Han pasado 84 años..._ _Por fin pude escribir este capítulo, no saben lo mucho que tarde!_ _Pido perdón por el retraso de dos meses sin dar señales de vida, este capitulo se suponía que era para el mes de noviembre pero hasta apenas lo ando publicando por, principalmente, una razón:_ _En el mes de noviembre ya había tenido casi completo este capítulo y me sentía súper bien porque iba a cumplir con las fechas que me había propuesto para actualizar, PERO, tive un problema y se me borró más de 2,000 palabras del fic, dejándome solo con 1,500. No saben el coraje que me dio, tanto fue mi enojo que lo abandoné por todo un mes y por eso apenas lo ando publicando (después de tratar de reescribir lo que había puesto en primer lugar)._ _Anyway, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperemos que wattpad no me vuelva a hacer enojar de aquella manera :3_ _CANCIONES USADAS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO:_ _1) Al of me — John Legend_ _2) Snowblind — Au5_ _3) Tear rain — cYsmix feat. Emmy_


	5. 29 de diciembre

El despertador sonó.

Nuevamente era lunes. Nuevamente Hibiya apagaba el despertador de un golpe. Nuevamente se quedaba mirando el techo por más de cinco minutos. Nuevamente buscaba aquellas agotadas energías para empezar el día.

Hibiya se encontraba cansado. No físicamente, sino mentalmente. Lo único que quería era quedarse más tiempo en la cama, odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba aquella sensación de sentir el calor corporal ajeno cada mañana, le daba una sensación de no estar solo nunca más.

Giró a su derecha y, como ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, se encontró con una mirada rosada que esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él.

-Buenos días — saludó el rubio.

-Buenos...

Sin siquiera terminar la frase, Hibiya se estiró bajo las sábanas para quitarse la pereza, especialmente ese día estaba haciendo más frío que los días pasados. En simplemente pensar en que tenía que levantarse, bañarse, manejar hasta Shinjuku y atender a más de una docena de personas, le cansaba.

Después de estirarse todo lo que quiso, Hibiya volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? — la voz del rubio interrumpir el silencio. Era una pregunta y, aunque fuese cerrada, era obligatoria dar un por qué independientemente si era positiva o negativa la respuesta. Pregunta que le costó más de lo debido a Hibiya en contestar.

-...no.

-Es inusual en ti el que quieras volver a dormir — observó Delic. Hibiya suspiró sonoramente.

-Simplemente quiero seguir acostado... — al parecer, Delic se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta ya que no volvió a interrumpir al silencio. Después de unos minutos así, Hibiya se armó de valor para sentarse en la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? — cuestionó Delic nuevamente.

-¿A trabajar? — no entendía aquella pregunta si ya le había dicho de antemano que ese día lo iba a dejar solo porque dudaba que Erika llegara a su casa con tal clima.

-Pero ¿no dijiste que querías seguir acostado?

-Sí pero tengo que trabajar — a pesar de que sus pala ras habían sido firmes, el pelinegro no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Por qué no te vuelves a acostar? Claramente se nota que no quieres ir.

-Ay, Delic, no puedo faltar

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Hibiya se quedó un momento pensando. De hecho, él era prácticamente su propio jefe y podía faltar cuando quisiese, además de que él siempre era muy puntual, la gente entendería si les cancelaba las citas el día se hoy, como dice el dicho: una vez al año no hace daño... O tal vez le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a Delic y era un error hacerle caso.

Si de por si se sentía cansado, con aquel dilema mental no le estaba ayudando en nada.

Delic, al darse cuenta de aquello, se acercó a Hibiya, colocándole una mano al hombro, haciendo que el otro girara su cabeza hacia él.

-No vayas. Si no te sientes en ánimos para ir, es mejor que te quedes, al menos solo en la mañana, después decides si faltas todo el día o no. — Delic le sonreía cálidamente al contrario.

Era difícil decirle que no con aquella mirada y sonrisa.

Por un momento le dieron ganas de besarlo.

Hibiya apartó su mirada para controlar su sentir. Delic pensó que seguía indeciso por lo que le hizo una jugosa propuesta: - Quedate, si quieres te puedo traer el desayuno~

Hibiya no supo si fue la propuesta del desayuno, la lógica de Delic o su estúpida y sensual sonrisa pero accedió. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, acababa de terminar la llamada con Namie para decirle que cancelara todas sus citas de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde.

Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche, Delic ya tenía más de 15 minutos de que se había ido a la cocina y la verdad no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. El sueño que sentía antes ya se había esfumado junto con la presencia de Delic. Muy dentro suyo estuvo a punto de decirle al rubio de que no se fuera de su lado, que no le importaba el desayuno.

Tenía que empezar a marcar nuevamente su distancia con él.

El celular vibró, sonando el tono característico de mensaje, alertando a Hibiya. Este lo cogió y leyó el mensaje. Era de Erika, avisándole que no podía ir aquél día a cuidar a Delic, se sentía un poco mareada y Kadota había decidido quedarse en casa a cuidarla. Hibiya sonrió ante el mensaje. A veces extrañaba tener a alguien que lo cuidara, que se preocupara por del, que lo amara, en pocas palabras, extrañaba tener pareja.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Él ya había tomado la decisión de no volver a tener una relación nunca más pero, con la presencia intrusa del rubio, hacía pensar en aquél tema innecesariamente.

Hibiya le contestó a Erika, mandándole buenas vibras, un "que te mejores pronto" y un "no te preocupes, me voy a quedar hoy en casa". Cuando dejó nuevamente el celular en la mesita de noche, Delic entró a la habitación.

Delic iba cargando lo que había hecho de desayunar. Hibiya le sonrió suavemente pero rápidamente cayó aquella sonrisa por un característico olor a dulce.

-¿Qué hiciste de desayunar? — preguntó algo desconfiado.

-¡Pancakes! — respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Delic depositó el desayuno en las piernas de Hibiya para que este viera que, efectivamente, había hecho pancakes, que iban acompañados con miel de maple y un gran vaso de leche.

Hibiya miró a Delic sin saber cómo reaccionar — ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-¡Sí! Es el último platillo que me ha enseñado Erika — respondió muy orgulloso de su creación.

Hibiya le sonrió cortésmente, no esperaba que el contrario supiera que no soportaba lo dulce pero tampoco tenía corazón para rechazarle el desayuno que se mostraba que habían sido hechos con esfuerzo y amor, por que sí, se podría decir que fueron hechos por aquel sentimiento aunque Hibiya trataba de no juntar " Delic" y "amor" en una sola frase.

Delic se quedó mirando expectante a que el pelinegro diera el primer bocado para ver su reacción. Como adivinando la intención de Delic, Hibiya cortó un pedazo de la masa y se lo introdujo a la boca. La textura era buena y no tenía un sabor desagradable, si tan solo no se empalaga tan rápido, Hibiya podría disfrutar de aquel desayuno.

El pelinegro miró al rubio y le sonrió cortésmente — Está rico — mintió.

La mirada de Delic se iluminó y su sonrisa creció, parecía un niño en navidad que había recibido el regalo que tanto había deseado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, es lo más complejo que puedo hacer. Puede verse que es muy poco comparado al desayuno de lujo que te mereces pero estos los hice pensando en ti.

Ahora Hibiya se sentía culpable por haber pensado —aunque fue por un segundo— en tirar los pancakes cuando Delic no lo estuviera viendo. Se sentía la persona más cruel y sin corazón del mundo.

Delic se sentó en la cama, justo del lado que desde el primer día se lo habían asignado. Hibiya giró la cabeza para mirarlo

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Claro pero más al rato, quiero acompañarte primero para que no desayunes solo.

Hibiya maldecía su suerte. Era verdad que se sentía mal en no quererse comer la comida que había sido preparada especialmente para él pero también era verdad que su paladar no estaba hecho para cosas dulces y ahora ya no podía engañar a Delic al tenerlo ahí.

Muy despacio, el pelinegro se fue comiendo uno a uno de los pancakes de su plato. Cuando iba a la mitad del segundo, se tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano. Delic se dio cuenta de la reacción del otro y se acercó más al pelinegro.

-Hibiya ¿estás bien?

Hibiya, antes de poderle contestar con cualquier cosa, se levantó de la cama y corrió directo al baño.

Por respeto a Delic, Hibiya había tratado de comerse los cuatro pancakes que le había servido pero había sido demasiado, su estómago no aguantó más de uno y tuvo que vomitar todo lo que había ingerido.

Delic se acercó a Hibiya con rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿No te gustaron? — cuestionó débilmente una vez que el pelinegro había devuelto todo.

-No es eso... — respondió con un hilo de voz, ahora se sentía del asco.

-¿No estaban bien cocidos? ¿No tenían un sabor agradable? ¿La miel estaba caducada?

-No es eso, Delic. El problema no son los pancakes... — soltó un sonoro suspiro, no quería lastimar más los sentimientos de Delic pero tenía que ser sincero con él — No me gusta las cosas dulces.

Delic bajó el rostro. Se sentía súper mal por haberle obligado a comer algo que a él no le gustaba. Se sentía triste. Él había propuesto en hacer el desayuno con la intención de darle una agradable mañana llena de paz y había ocasionado justo lo contrario.

Hibiya, una vez lavada la boca, vio el estado en el que estaba Delic. Se acercó lentamente a él e hizo que el rostro del contrario se levantara para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Hey, no fue tu culpa, simplemente no sabías mis gustos — a pesar de aquellas palabras, no parecía que lograban animar al rubio, por lo que Hibiya pensó en su plan b — si quieres remediar el desayuno desastroso, lo que puedes hacer es acostarte conmigo nuevamente ¿qué dices?

Delic se le iluminó ligeramente el rostro y simplemente asintió. Hibiya sonrió levemente y le agarró la mano para conducirlo hacia la cama.

Se acostaron una vez que dejaron el desayuno a medio comer en el suelo, después lo limpiarían. Sin pensarlo mucho, Hibiya se enredó entre los brazos del rubio y, sin darse cuenta, cayó profundamente dormido.

Un par de ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente, interrumpiendo su dulce descanso, la razón de su despertar: la ausencia del cuerpo ajeno que lo había acompañado.

Poco a poco Hibiya iba cobrando conciencia y terminaba de abrir completamente sus ojos. Observó su despertador: 11:32 am, se leía. El pelinegro se sorprendió por la hora ¿había dormido más de 4 horas seguidas? Eso era un nuevo récord.

Se levantó de la cama y se volvió a darse cuenta que estaba solo en aquella habitación ¿dónde se había metido Delic? Lo más seguro era que estuviera en la planta baja.

Aprovechando el momento a solas, Hibiya se levantó de la cama y decidió tomar una ducha, ya no se aguantaba.

Entró al baño, abrió el grifo para nivelar el agua, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha.

Dejó que el agua caliente pasara por todo su cuerpo, relajándolo, quitándole sus faltas de energía.

Se sentía en el paraíso.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando entraron a la regadera con él.

Unos fuertes y firmes brazos le rodearon el torso, acariciando toda piel que se le atravesaba.

Hibiya casi suelta un grito del susto.

-Tranquilo, soy soy~ — le susurró en la oreja, ocasionando que unos cosquilleos les recorrieran por todo su cuerpo.

Hibiya estaba paralizado. ¿Qué hacía Delic en la regadera con él? No lo iba a negar pero se sentía aterrado.

La mano izquierda de Delic empezó a moverse hacia arriba. Hibiya se mordió el labio. Su respiración la sentía pesada y las caricias administradas por el rubio no ayudaban en nada.

-D-delic... — lo llamó con voz temblorosa. El aludido sonrió con aquella voz y empezó a recorrer el cuello contrario con su lengua.

El cuerpo de Hibiya tembló y Delic se animó más.

Recorrió por todo el torso desnudo, acariciando y sintiendo. Sus labios se encargaron del cuello, administrando besos húmedos por el área.

-D-delic... n-o...

Las manos de Hibiya terminaron arriba de las del rubio. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Delic atrapó aquellas manos e hizo que el dueño de estas de diera la media vuelta, pegándole la espalda contra la pared, quería ver el rostro del pelinegro.

Rápidamente Delic dejó de sonreír.

Hibiya estaba temblando, de arriba para abajo, con los ojos húmedos y unas lágrimas que resbalaban en las mejillas, conjugándose con las gotas de agua.

-Hibiya...

El pelinegro le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío ante su llamado. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sabia que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra el rubio por lo que trataba de cerrar su mente para no sentir.

-Hibiy-a... — lo llamó, el pelinegro simplemente se encogía en su lugar.

-Hi-biya... Vete — lo volvió a llamar sin moverse, arrastrando la última vocal. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y pudo ver arrepentimiento y culpa en esos ojos rosados. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, tratando de que este no se moviera ni un milímetro. Y ahí fue cuando las palabras de Delic empezaban a tener sentido.

-Vete — volvió a hablar el rubio — vete antes de que haga algo que me pueda arrepentir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro salió de la prisión que era los brazos del rubio y corrió a su habitación envuelto en una toalla.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ni siquiera había detenido a pensar cuando se dejó resbalar por la superficie de la puerta cerrada con seguro de su habitación.

Estaba en shok. ¿Qué había pasado en el baño? ¿Por qué Delic se había comportado de aquella manera? Fuera como fuese, estaba seguro de que había una explicación lógica para tal comportamiento.

Una vez cambiado y tranquilizado, Hibiya salió de su habitación con sigilo, la regadera se había apagado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y no se escuchaba ninguna señal de vida por parte del rubio.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y caminó muy despacio hacia la sala. Ahí estaba el rubio. Apenas había aparecido en el campo de visión de Hibiya, Delic sintió su mirada y se giró para verlo. Su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Hibiya entró a la sala y se sentó a un sofá algo alejado del rubio, este había desviado su mirada hacia él desde hace buen rato.

Se quedaron así, en silencio absoluto. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romperlo pero se sentía las ganas de hablar.

Al final, fue Hibiya el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué pasó en el baño?

Delic dejó soltar un sonoro suspiro y, sin dirigirle la mirada a su interlocutor, habló: -Pasó lo que piensas que pasó...

Hibiya sabía perfectamente qué había intentado hacer el rubio, no por nada había reaccionado de aquella forma, pero eso no le explicaba lo que quería saber.

-¿Por qué? — fue lo único que dijo. Delic tardó unos minutos en contestarle.

-Eso siempre pasa — Hibiya se sorprendió por aquella respuesta. Esperó paciente para que el otro volviera a hablar — Es el libro.

-¿El libro?

-Sí. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me invocaste y no hemos intimidado — aquella afirmación hizo que Hibiya se sintiera nervioso — Y siempre que eso pasa, el libro empieza a exigir que yo haga mi función, ocasionandome que experimente un gran apetito sexual, al grado que aproveche cualquier situación para intimidar con la persona que me invoca.

-¿No hay manera de que se pueda calmar con otra persona?

-No. Uno de los hechizos que hace el libro es que me sienta atraído por la persona que me invoca, por lo tanto solo siento la necesidad de estar con esa persona, de acostarme con aquella persona, de hacer cualquier cosa por aquella persona a costa de mi voluntad... — los dos quedaron callados, Hibiya empezó a procesar toda aquella información y empezaba a entender un poco el comportamiento del contrario. La voz del rubio hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos — Y tú me lo dejaste muy fácil.

Hibiya no sabía de qué estaba hablando por lo que le puso mucho más atención.

-Me refiero a hoy... Cuando no cerraste la puerta del baño.

Oh, sí. Casi se había olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle. Hibiya tenía la costumbre de bañarse con la puerta abierta, desde que vivía solo —hace más de dos años— se le había quitado la costumbre de cerrarla.

No se había preocupado ya que, en los días previos, siempre había estado Erika distrayendo a Delic mientras él utilizaba el baño. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Tragó saliva en solo recordar lo que hubiera pasado si Delic no hubiera luchado contra los deseos del libro. También sentía lástima por él y se odiaba un poco por haberlo tentado de aquella forma.

-Lo siento, Delic — habló por fin el pelinegro — siento mucha lástima por ti pero no puedo darte lo que el libro pide.

Delic sonrió gentilmente — No te preocupes, Hibiya, lo entiendo. Además debería de ser yo el que estuviera pidiendo las disculpas ya que, desde un inicio, tú no querías ni presencia.

Hibiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Por un segundo tuvo la intención de decirle "No, te equivocas".

Delic se quedó mirando al frente, a un punto no específico, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que al principio se sintió cálida pero ahora se notaba triste.

-Supongo que a partir de esta noche me toca dormir en el sofá.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Hibiya miró a Delic mientras se mordía el labio, no quería dejar a Delic sin decirle nada pero este, como quitándole importancia al asunto, cogió el control remoto de la televisión. Hibiya no tuvo más remedio que contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¡Al fin contestas! Te he estado llamando unas cinco veces a tu celular y no contestabas ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pongas tu celular en silencio? — la que estaba en la línea era Namie, la secretaria de Hibiya — ¿A qué horas piensas aparecer? ¿No me habías dicho que a las 2 ya ibas a estar aquí?

Hibiya ni sabía en qué hora vivía. Se separó el teléfono de su oreja para leer la hora: 1:47 pm. Se volvió a conocer el auricular.

-Perdón, Namie-san, hubo un contratiempo y no pienso llegar a mi cita de 2.

-Bueno, está bien, puedo cancelar esa cita pero te quiero a las 3 aquí, no puedes dejarme abandonada todo un día aquí sin siquiera avisarme un día antes.

-Si, perdón Namie-san...

-Además, si quieres cancelar citas, hazlo tú. Esta es la tercera vez consecutiva que le cancelas al señor Honda y hoy se comportó muy raro. Ya te he dicho que él no me a buena espina y agradecería que me hicieras tener el más mínimo contacto con él.

-Si, sí, lo prometo.

-Te espero aquí a las 3, sin retraso.

Y la llamada se cortó. Hibiya depositó el aparato en su base y miró a Delic que estaba mirando la televisión sin sonido. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

-Te tienes que ir ¿no? — habló el rubio.

-Sí...

-Entonces que te vaya bien, yo me sé cuidar solito — lo volteó a ver y le sonrió de medio lado.

Hibiya se sentía mal en dejarlo ahí y esa sonrisa no le ayudaba en nada, la tensión todavía se sentía en el ambiente y Hibiya no tenía ganas de trabajar.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y le regresó la sonrisa antes de perderse de vista del rubio para alistarse al trabajo.

Después del trabajo, Hibiya se dio cuenta que había sido una buena idea en haber ido ya que le había ayudado a despejar su mente.

Cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí y un delicioso aroma a pasta le inundó la nariz.

Siguiendo el rastro, Hibiya llegó hasta la cocina donde estaba Delic cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción que Hibiya no supo reconocer.

-Huele delicioso — anunció su presencia, haciendo que Delic casi dejara caer la cacerola al piso por el susto.

-¿Acabas de llegar? — preguntó, tratando de simular su espanto.

-Si ¿qué estás cocinando?

-Spaghetti, espero que te guste.

-Pensé que los pancakes era la comida mas complicada que podías hacer — el pelinegro se acercó y se sentó en una de las silla de la barra americana.

-Si, bueno... Erika llamó para saber si todo estaba bien y aproveché para preguntarle cómo hacer algo de tu agrado y esto me recomendó.

Era verdad que no le desagradaba la comida italiana pero tampoco era su favorita. Por su puerto que aquella información no se lo iba a decir al rubio, se notaba que trataba de hacer algo de su agrado y no tenía corazón para romper aquella ilusión, no después del desastre que había pasado en la mañana.

-No te preocupes, si me agrada el spaghetti.

Con un poco más de confianza, Delic reanudó su tarea, ignorando la mirada de Hibiya.

Naturalmente, Hibiya había ofrecido si ayuda pero este le había contestado con un "no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control".

Después de unos 15 minutos, la cena ya estaba servida.

Hibiya probó el primer bocado bajo la atenta mirada del rubio justo como había pasado en la mañana. Tenía que ser sincero, la comida de Delic era buena y eso que era un aprendiz ¿no tendría algo que ver con que este fuese hijo de la diosa del amor? Al fin y al cabo siempre dicen que el ingrediente secreto de todo buen platillo es el amor.

Habrían cenado en silencio si no hubiera sido por Hibiya que había encendido el televisor en el canal de música para que hiciera ambiente.

Terminaron de comer casi al mismo tiempo, Hibiya se había ofrecido en lavar los platos ya que Delic había hecho la cena. Delic nunca pudo convencerlo de lo contrario.

Hibiya no tardó mucho, solo había lo que se había utilizado para la cena y en un santiamén, había terminado.

Salió de la cocina con dirección a las escaleras cuando vio a Delic sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Tenía un cojín como almohada una cobija doblada a un lado. Hibiya sintió algo pesado en su estómago.

-¿No te vienes a dormir? — preguntó como si no supiera nada.

-Me voy a dormir en el sofá — declaró.

Hibiya no entendía muy bien por qué eso le hacía sentirse mal por lo que no lo iba a dejar dormir ahí.

-¿Por qué? — preguntó testarudo.

-Para no perturbarte

-Pero no me molestas. Te lo dine desde el primer día: no me molesta que te duermas conmigo o que estés viendo la televisión mientras duerma.

-Pero-

-¿Te quieres dormir en el sofá? — le interrumpió.

-... No, pero-

-Tú no te quieres dormir ahí, no me molestas en la cama, entonces ¿por qué pones peros?

Delic ya se le habían acabado los argumentos y simplemente guardó silencio.

Hibiya extendió una mano hacia el rubio — ven, vayamos a dormir.

Delic, con cautela, aceptó la mano y se fueron juntos a la segunda planta.

Wow, nunca pensé actualizar dos veces en la misma semana.

No se vayan a acostumbrar que este tipo de milagros solo pasa una vez en la vida.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y esperemos que esta racha de inspiración que tengo no se agote tan rápido y, quién sabe, tal vez y actualice nuevamente antes del año nuevo (no te hagas ilusiones, Cow).

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye-bye biii~


	6. 31 de diciembre

Noche del 31 de diciembre. En la casa de Hibiya olía a deliciosa comida, en pocas horas iba a ser año nuevo. Kadota y Erika fueron invitados a la casa de Hibiya para acompañarlo a él a Delic a despedir el año viejo.

Hibiya y Erika estaban hechos bolas preparando la gran cena mientras que Delic y Kadota esperaban en la sala después de haber sido corridos de la cocina. "Si no van a ayudar, mejor no estorben!" había dicho la castaña una vez que los dejó con alguna botana en la sala y el televisor encendido.

-Vaya... No esperé que me dijeran inútil — momento Kadota, sacando una leve risa del rubio.

Delic se sentía incómodo delante del esposo de su amiga, no era que le cayera mal sino porque no sabía qué era el estilo de plática que se deberían tener dos hombres en esta era. Si, vale, Delic ya llevaba más de una semana viviendo con Hibiya pero sus únicos contactos sociales habían sido con él y con Erika y, vamos, no eran los mejores ejemplos para entender el comportamiento de la gente moderna, y eso era lo que le daba estrés. Tenían que actuar como un hombre moderno de 30 años ¡y no sabía cómo hacerlo!

Kadota se levantó del sofá y miró a Delic, sacándolo de su dilema mental — iré por una cerveza ¿quieres una?

-Está bien.

Kadota sonrió levemente y se fue hacia la cocina, no tardó mucho en escuchar el gran grito de furia de la castaña para apurarlo a que saliera de la cocina. Delic se rió ante gran escándalo.

-Nunca pensé que ir por un par de cervezas sería como ir a robarle el tesoro a un dragón. — Kadota había aparecido nuevamente en la sala y su ánimo se elevó un poco al ver que, a pesar de que Delic no le dirigía palabra, se reía de sus chistes. — ten, tu cerveza.

El rubio lo aceptó y brindaron los dos antes de darles un gran sorbo.

Delic no estaba tan acostumbrado a beber alcohol a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo pero había aceptado aquella bebida por pura cortesía.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos hombres, dejando que el ruido de la televisión y los ruidos de la cocina hicieran ambiente.

Después de una cerveza terminada, Erika y Hibiya salieron de la cocina muy felices.

-Ya está la cena — anunció la castaña.

-Podemos cenar ahora — sugirió Hibiya, haciendo que Erika volteara a verlo de modo incrédula.

-No puedes quedarte así ¡sigues en pijama! No, te tienes que meter a bañar y usar algo decente como todos nosotros ¡Hasta Delic se arregló para la ocasión!

-Pero si fuiste tú la que me obligó a usarlo.

-De todas maneras, Hibiya, no vamos a cenar hasta que estés bien vestido ya que vamos a salir a ver los fuegos artificiales~

Y sin más qué decir, Hibiya se retiró al segundo piso para hacer lo que la castaña pedía.

-Mientras esperamos, podemos hacer un karaoke ¿qué les parece?

Los dos hombres presentes simplemente asintieron sabiendo que Erika se iba a apoderar del micrófono como si no hubiera un mañana, Delic ya tenía la desdicha de conocer esa faceta de la castaña.

15 canciones después de las cuales 5 habían sido duetos de ella con su esposo, bajó Hibiya usando un conjunto blanco con negro de ropas semiformales, peinado y perfumado.

-¿Te podrías callar? Es una fiesta de año nuevo, no un ritual satánico para que hagas esos sonidos tan horrorosos — fue lo primero que dijo Hibiya al ver que su amiga cantaba. Obviamente eso hizo enojar a la chica, haciendo que rieran los otros dos. No era que cantara mal, de lo contrario, pero había sido molesto que todo ese tiempo no se había callado para nada.

Después de aquella riña, los cuatro se sentaron a cenar. En esta ocasión eran platillos 100% japoneses, lo habían hecho de aquella manera para que Delic supiera qué era una cena tradicional de ahí ya que todos los días previos siempre comían algo extranjero.

Delic quedó maravillado ante la cena.

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, con pláticas triviales de los cuatro presentes. Hicieron un brindis con sidra y decidieron ir al templo más cercano para darle una mejor experiencia a Delic de cómo era una celebración de año nuevo en la actualidad.

Delic parecía un niño. Preguntaba sobre todo lo que veía: el templo, la comida, los vestuarios tradicionales, los puestos de la feria... Hibiya nunca pensó sentir tanta paz después de los eventos trágicos que lo marcaron para siempre. Tal vez Erika tenía razón y Delic era lo que él necesitaba.

Se acercaron a la campana para dar sus oraciones y después ir a ver su suerte ese año. Hibiya llevaba dos años sin rezar ni festejar el año nuevo porque no tenía nada que deseaba pero esa noche, al cerrar los ojos en frente del templo, hizo una oración que le salió del corazón: pidió que Delic se pudiera quedar con él.

Las horas pasaron y pudieron apreciar los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo japonés, indicando que ya era 1ero de enero. Todos los presentes se felicitaron y se abrazaron, deseándose un próspero año nuevo.

Esa noche, los cuatro se les habían olvidado que Delic solo le quedaban tres semanas para desaparecer de sus vidas.

Feliz año nuevo (?)

Ya sé que ya estamos casi a finales de enero pero yo tuve que entrar a la escuela el 3 y desde entonces me han estado negreando por ser mi último año.

Anyway, este capítulo es relleno y había sido pensado en ser publicado en año nuevo pero pasó la vida y no pude hacerlo.

Por un momento pensé borrar este capítulo pero decidí publicarlo para dar señales de vida y no dejarlos sin cap en enero ya que en febrero será el siguiente capítulo (donde empieza el salseo(?)

Bye-bye-biii~

EDIT- Este capítulo lo subí el 19 de enero en mi cuenta de wattpad y se me olvidó que aquí también lo subo, perdón.


	7. 01 de enero

-Buenos días

-Buenos días...

Hibiya ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a escuchar un saludo cada vez que era un nuevo día. Ya se podía despedir de esos micro sustos.

Se estiró bajo las sábanas antes de levantarse e irse al baño, ese día no tenía que ir al trabajo al ser día primero pero ya era parte de su rutina del día al día. Se lavó el rostro para despertar bien y salió directo a la cocina donde Delic ya estaba ahí, esperándolo.

Su desayuno pasó mayormente en silencio, Hibiya estaba medio dormido y Delic se notaba algo serio aquella mañana.

Terminaron de desayunar y los dos se dispusieron a lavar todos los trastes sucios que habían ensuciado momentos antes y en la noche anterior. Mientras Hibiya lavaba, Delic secaba y acomodaba.

Habían empezado la labor en silencio pero, mediante Hibiya se iba despertando, empezó a recordar todos los eventos pasados desde que el rubio había llegado a su vida, hasta que recordó algo importante que se le había pasado por alto.

-¿De qué habían hablado tu hermano y tú cuando me fui al baño?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Delic, al grado que tuvo que pedir que la volvieran a repetir.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el que no sabe, Erika me comentó que Eros y tú siguieron hablando una vez que yo me fui pero lo hacían en griego ¿qué tanto hablaban?

El silencio de Delic no le agradó para nada. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y encaró al rubio que, acomodando los platos, hacía el desentendido. Hibiya esperó pacientemente hasta que Delic se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, ahí Delic supo que no tenía escapatoria. Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Estábamos hablando sobre mi maldición.

-¿Qué maldición?

-La que me obliga a estar atrapado en el libro.

-¿Es una maldición? — preguntó incrédulo — ¿pensé que era parte de tu ser sobrenatural?

-Si fuera por mi parte sobrenatural, estaría viviendo en el olimpo.

-¿Antes vivías ahí?

-No, nunca he ido. No puedo por ser mitad humano.

-Cierto — Hibiya se giró nuevamente para volver a reanudar su tarea — entonces ¿cómo terminaste con esa maldición?

Delic también había reanudado su tarea asignada pero tardó en responder. Hibiya tenía paciencia.

-Por Priapo... Uno de los hermanos de Eros.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada por un gran rato, lo único que se escuchaba era el agua corriendo del grifo y el ligero choque de los platos. Dentro de la cabeza de Hibiya se empezaban a formular tantas preguntas que exigían una respuesta pero, como experto en psicología, sabía que no siempre es bueno hacerlas sin cuidado después de una gran confesión. Pero había una que todavía no se le había respondido a pesar de haber sido lanzada.

-... ¿Qué te dijo Eros sobre tu maldición?

-Que Afrodita le dijo una manera en la que pudiera romper la maldición...

Hibiya se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para ver a Delic nuevamente, esperando a que este siguiera relatando lo recién descubierto.

-Es una manera relativamente fácil pero... no sé ni cómo empezar a buscar.

-¿Qué tienes que encontrar? Si pudiéramos ser de ayuda, Erika y yo podemos ayudarte.

Delic sonrió de medio lado, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento sincero del pelinegro.

-No es un objeto lo que tengo que encontrar, sino una persona.

"¿Una persona? Tal vez busca un brujo o alguien de esa índole" pensaba Hibiya. Sería algo difícil de encontrar alguien así pero de seguro lo encontraban.

-Una persona que tenga un nombre parecido o igual a "Oriara"

-¿Oriara? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre pero, si necesitas un nombre parecido, entonces a la mejor yo te puedo ayudar. — Delic miró a Hibiya sin entender a lo que se refería — mi apellido es Orihara.

Los ojos de Delic se iluminaron ante aquella revelación. La persona que estaba buscando estaba ahí, justo en frente de él y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Ante la felicidad del otro, Hibiya sonrió levemente antes de preguntar lo esencial: -¿Para qué necesitas a una persona con ese nombre?

-Según lo que me dijo Eros, para poder romper la maldición, necesito acostarme con alguien con ese nombre.

El rostro de Hibiya empalideció. Era verdad que quería ayudar a Delic de salir de su maldición porque, aunque lo negara, le caía bien; pero por otro lado, la idea de terminar en un acto sexual no era del agrado del pelinegro.

-Entonces, si me tuviera que acostar contigo para librarme, no sería un tormento, sería justo lo contrario — Delic giró a ver a Hibiya con una sonrisa en el rostro pero rápidamente la quitó al ver que su entusiasmo no era compartido — ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No hay otra manera?

Delic pudo detectar el temor en la voz de Hibiya, haciéndole sentirse una bestia al haber pensado en la posibilidad de hacer con ese cuerpo lo que quisiera. Desvío su mirada y con voz baja le respondió: - No... me temo que no, ya que tendría que hacer lo mismo que me llevó a ser maldecido.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Ni el agua ni los platos estaban ahí para hacer ambiente, lo único que estaba era el terrible y pesado silencio.

-Lo siento...

Delic levantó su vista con una ceja levantada — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque te prometí en ayudarte en todo en lo que podía y no soy capaz de hacerlo — Hibiya no se había movido de su lugar. Delic se dio cuenta que este apretaba sus puños con aires de impotencia. Este gesto le llenó de ternura.

-No te preocupes, he sobrevivido más de 2,000 años encerrado, puedo soportar mil más. — sonrió algo forzosamente aunque trataba de aligerar el ambiente. Pensar en la probabilidad de regresar a ese libro no le agradaba pero menos le gustaba la idea de forzar a la única persona que no lo había utilizado como muñeca de plástico o amarrado como perro. Era mejor así — Además, entiendo que puede ser que no sea de tu tipo o no te agrade del todo.

-¡No es eso! — Hibiya no había esperado gritar de aquel modo -tampoco Delic- pero no lo había podido evitar. Rápidamente bajó su tono de voz y miró al lado contrario al rubio para esconder su vergüenza del más alto. — No eres el problema...

Delic quedó callado por un momento, procesando lo que dijo el pelinegro, dándose cuenta de algo que había dado por hecho por haber sido un hombre de 30 años. Se sentía estúpido al no darse cuenta antes.

-¡No me digas que eres virgen!

Hibiya se rió de medio lado sin volverle a dirigir su mirada — ¡Ja! Que más quisiera...

-Entonces si no es por eso... —Delic se detuvo abruptamente, llamando la atención del pelinegro, haciendo que por fin lo volteara a ver. Hibiya quedó paralizado al sentir la rabia proveniente del rubio. Delic estaba extremadamente serio, sus ojos rubíes se habían oscurecido y todo su lenguaje corporal denotaba peligrosidad. Hibiya nunca había sentido tanto miedo en frente de un hombre. — ¿Abusaron de ti?

-No fue violación pero... fue algo parecido. —Hibiya había tardado en responder y eso a Delic no le agradó y saber la respuesta tampoco. — P-pasó hace un año, y-ya no importa.

Hibiya se separó del fregadero y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, Delic tenía toda la intención de detenerlo pero Hibiya fue más rápido y habló — lo siento, Delic, pero ahora no te puedo ayudar... tampoco quiero hablar de esto.

Y así, sin más, Hibiya salió de la cocina, dejando a Delic quieto en su lugar.

Las horas pasaron y la tarde llegó, Hibiya había estado todo ese tiempo encerrado en su habitación, pensaba que Delic iría a buscarlo después de una hora ya que demostraba que no podía (o más bien no quería) estar solo, pero no lo hizo. El que se había sentido solo era el mismo Hibiya.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa y se topó con Delic viendo la televisión. Sonrió curioso ante aquella imagen que se estaba volviendo cotidiana.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te busco estás pegado a la televisión?

Delic despegó su mirada de la pantalla y miró a Hibiya, claramente se veía mucho mejor y eso le agradó al rubio, regresándole la sonrisa.

-Porque es lo único que sé que utilizan como entretenimiento.

Hibiya se acercó al rubio y se sentó a su lado —También tenemos internet y libros.

-Sí, pero en esas dos cosas necesitas leer y yo no entiendo japonés.

A veces se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Detalle que no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente.

-Y ¿cómo es que puedes hablar japonés?

-Fácil, te he dicho que puedo escuchar a través del libro ¿Me crearías si te digo que puedes aprender muchos idiomas con solo escuchar? Además tampoco era que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer ahí dentro.

-¿Qué idiomas sabes?

-¿Además de los dos que ya sabes? Mmmh... Sé italiano, francés, inglés, ruso, chino mandarín y coreano. Puedo entender un 70% de español, alemán y algo de hindú. Te sorprenderías lo mucho que puede viajar un libro durante dos mil años.

-Wow, sabes muchos idiomas. Yo apenas puedo con el ruso e inglés.

-Eso también es admirable, con lo que me a dicho Erika, saber tres idiomas es algo que hay que alabar.

Los dos sonrieron tímidamente antes de quedarse en un silencio que solamente era interrumpido con los sonidos provenientes de la televisión.

-Dame algo de tiempo

Delic no supo de qué hablaba Hibiya, había roto su silencio cómodo tan abruptamente que había tomado por sorpresa al más alto.

Sin poder hacer nada, el sonido del teléfono se hizo presente.

Hibiya se levantó de su asiento y fue rápidamente a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-¡Ah! Doctor Orihara, que bueno que contesta. Tenía miedo que este no fuese su número.

-Disculpe ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Ryosuke Honda. Hablaba solo para confirmar si mañana podrá asistir a nuestra cita, como las últimas dos veces me ha cancelado, quería confirmar su presen-

-Disculpe, señor Honda pero para discutir eso es con el número del consultorio.

-Eso ya lo sé pero como ahí nunca me resolvieron nada, preferí investigar su número personal.

-¿Cómo consiguió mi número? Sabe qué, eso no importa, le pediré amablemente que no me vuelva a contactar con este número y cualquier cosa llame al consultorio.

-Está bien, doctor Orihara, pero promete que mañana no cancelará.

Tan rápido que se escuchó el tono de colgado, Hibiya soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Delic algo preocupado por las reacciones del pelinegro.

-Un paciente... tendré que regañar a la persona que le haya dado mi número personal.

-¿Es necesario que atiendas a esa persona?

-Claro que sí, es mi trabajo después de todo... aunque no me inspiren confianza. En verdad, él no es un paciente mío, más bien estoy cubriendo algunos pacientes de una colega mía que acaba de tener bebé y quedó inoperativa durante dos meses. Normalmente no escogería pacientes como él pero alguien tiene que asistir a sus citas de los viernes. Ahora tendré que cambiar mi número telefónico... otra vez.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-Es un poco espeluznante —dijo con las manos algo temblorosas — Es un acosador. Le acaban de dar de alto de un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¿Acosador? ¿Hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué es eso? — Hibiya trató de explicar lo más corto y preciso para que el rubio le entendiera. Delic quedó sorprendido ante aquellos significados — ¿Y así permiten que ande libre?

-Algo así. La idea es ayudarlos

Delic estaba horrorizado ¿qué clase de mundo era ese en donde los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus familias de la depravación?

-En mi época, no dejaríamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias. Nos aseguraríamos que esa clase de gente no anduviera por las calles.

-Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno — exclamó sarcásticamente el pelinegro — aquí se hacen las cosas un poco... diferente.

Por cada explicación que le daba a Delic, este más se daba cuenta que no encajaba en esa era. Todo era tan extraño para él.

-Definitivamente no encajo en este mundo — masculló.

-Delic...

-Es verdad. Si llegase a encontrar otra manera de romper la maldición, me quedaría a vivir en esta era y la verdad no sabría qué hacer.

En cierta medida, le enfadó a Hibiya que Delic ya estaba "buscando" otra alternativa que no fuese él cuando él ya había tomado la decisión de ayudarle.

-Delic — llamó la atención del más alto con voz autoritaria — Sabemos muy bien que no quieres regresar al libro, y te apuesto que preferirías mil veces empezar una nueva vida en una era tan extraña, como esta, que soportar otros mil años encerrado ¿me equivoco?

-Tienes razón pero el tiempo estando fuera se me está acabando y no es suficiente para buscar a esa persona con ese nombre.

-¿Y yo qué? Dijiste que no era necesario un nombre igual, podría ser un apellido y parecido.

Delic apretó sus puños y miró afligido a Hibiya — No podría hacerlo... te causaría más daño.

-Dame algo de tiempo.

Otra vez esa frase. Delic no comprendía qué era lo que quería decir Hibiya.

-Dame algo de tiempo y te prometo que podremos romper la maldición. Solo... necesito prepararme mentalmente ¿Está bien?

-Hibiya, yo-

-Mientras ese día llega, empezaremos a trabajar con todo lo que te falte para que te puedas adaptar en este mundo, empezando con lo más sencillo: leer.

Delic se había quedado sin palabras. Hibiya, al ver que Delic no se oponía a la propuesta, apagó la televisión y agarró la mano del rubio.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora? Primero te leeré algunos cuentos para que vayas entendiendo la forma de hacerlo ¿qué dices?

Sin esperar a que Delic dijera algo, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin soltar su mano para empezar las lecciones.

Notas mientras escribía el capítulo:

• Descubrí que el apellido Orihara si es real

• Oriara también es un apellido pero me salía que era de origen nigeriano (o al menos la gente con ese apellido viven en Nigeria, según la página donde lo encontré)

Les traigo una actualización pequeña (no tanto como la anterior) pero muy reveladora (?)

Espero que les guste y me tengan paciencia si me tardo en actualizar

EDIT-este capítulo fue subido el 12 de febrero en mi cuenta de wattpad. Se me olvidó que por aquí también lo estoy publicando. Pronto se subirá el 8vo capítulo en las dos cuentas al mismo tiempo, esperalo(?).


	8. 02 de enero

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Erika.

-¿Sobre qué?

Delic no sabía bien si ahí era un buen lugar para hablar de aquello pero la duda lo carcomía. La rutina diaria había reanudado después de las festividades y por esa razón Erika ya no podía "cuidarlo" en la comodidad de la casa de Hibiya, ahora, para estar acompañado durante la ausencia del dueño de la casa, Delic tenía que acompañar a Erika a su trabajo. No era de su agrado pero era lo que había.

Erika se percató del incomodo del rubio por aquel tema que quisiese hablar por lo que lo calló antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-Mejor esperemos a la hora de mi descanso para hablar, solo falta una hora.

La castaña le sonrió amablemente, Delic asintió con la cabeza y se fue a esperarla en los asientos de espera de la peluquería.

-Bien, ya estoy libre ¿te gustaría comer algo en la zona de comida o quieres ir a un restaurante?

-En la zona de comida está bien.

Dicho esto, los dos chicos salieron del establecimiento y empezaron a caminar por el largo del mall. Normalmente Delic se la pasaba preguntando sobre todo lo que veía, como todo un niño, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy serio y Erika no sabía muy bien cómo romper aquella tensión.

-¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Delic hizo a la castaña en dejar sus pensamientos y voltear hacia donde el rubio tuviera sus ojos puestos. Esta vez logró sacar una risa traviesa a la castaña.

-Eso, mi querido Delic, es una sex shop.

-¿sex shop? ¿Compras sexo o algo?

Erika no pudo contener una carcajada.

-No, en ese tipo de tiendas se puede comprar cosas que puedes usar durante el sexo ¿quieres entrar? Tal vez podamos encontrar algo que te llame la atención y lo puedas usar con Hibi-chan.

Delic no estaba muy seguro de lo que quiso decir Erika con su explicación pero asintió ante la propuesta.

Los siguientes treinta minutos se pasó en Delic preguntando y Erika explicando sobre los diversos objetos que se podría encontrar. Hasta ese momento Delic no sabía la diversidad que había para el acto sexual.

Ninguna de las cosas vistas le convenció en comprar hasta que llegaron a la lencería erótica, más específico: lencería con encaje.

-Si te lo preguntas, Hibiya tiene un conjunto de lencería de encaje con ligas. Le puedes pedir que te lo modele.

Aquella idea le pareció maravillosa ya que el rubio demostraba una actitud más animada, Erika sabía que Delic deseaba regresar a casa más que nunca.

Desafortunadamente, Erika tuvo que apurar a Delic en salir de ahí o su hora de descanso se iría sin poder probar ningún bocado y eso esa inaceptable, no quería estar hasta las 7 sin comer.

Llegaron a la zona de comida y los dos pidieron una hamburguesa en el puesto de comida rápida, era lo único que podían comer en el corto tiempo que disponían.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más "alejadas" de la multitud para tener algo de privacidad, aunque habían tenido su pequeño recorrido en la sex shop, Erika no se le había olvidado el tema pendiente con Delic.

-Y bien ¿qué es de lo que quieres hablar? — cuestionó si bien después de dar su primera mordida a la hamburguesa.

-Necesito que seas totalmente sincera. Nada de guardarte nada ¿está bien?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de pasarse un gran bocado.

-¿Qué sabes de la relación de Hibiya con su ex pareja?

Erika dio un gran sorbo a su bebida antes de poder contestar con una voz neutra pero con pizcas de tratar de ocultar algo. — Fue una relación de un poco más de un año y empezó en un momento frágil en la vida de Hibiya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Hibiya no te lo ha contado? — el rubio negó pero insistió en que Erika siguiera hablando. Esta solo soltó un suspiro antes de seguir. — Hace tres años atrás fallecieron los padres de Hibiya en un catastrófico accidente... Pocos meses después, Hibiya y Andrey empezaron a salir.

" _Andrey_ _... con que así se llama"_ pensaba el rubio, con lo que había aprendido de Japón, ese nombre no concordaba al idioma de ahí, más bien sonaba a un nombre...

-Y antes de que te lo preguntes, sí, es extranjero. De Rusia, para ser más exactos.

-Hibiya me comentó que tuvo una experiencia parecida a la violación ¿sabes algo de esto?

Erika dejó de comer ante aquello, bajó la mirada y se limpió con la servilleta.

-Si tu duda es si él fue el culpable de aquello, entonces sí, él fue el culpable. Hibiya no me lo decía directamente pero era obvio que sufría, no sé cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo con él pero bueno... supongo que Andrey aprovechó que Hibiya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos por su pérdida.

El ceño de Delic se iba frunciendo más y más, acorde a todo lo que decía la castaña

-No sé si sea buena idea decirte sin el consentimiento de Hibiya pero... creo que es necesario que lo sepas. — Erika no había levantado su vista todo este tiempo y se notaba algo nerviosa. A Delic no le estaba dando buena espina y tampoco estaba seguro en querer escuchar más. — Una de las veces, Hibiya apareció en mi casa a la mitad de la noche, traía un ojo morado, marcas en el cuello y un dolor agudo en las caderas... no nos quiso decir qué había pasado pero sabíamos quién había sido el responsable.

Erika esperaba alguna reacción del contrario que nunca llegó. Levantó la vista y ahí se dio cuenta el por qué. No era por falta de reacción, claro que Delic estaba reaccionando, pero se estaba controlando para no aventar la mesa y empezar un alboroto ahí. En el fondo sabía que había sido una mala idea contarle la vida de Hibiya... esperaba que él no se enojara de sobremanera con ella.

Erika ya no pudo tratar de tranquilizar al rubio porque su hora de descanso estaba a punto de terminarse y estaban a un piso de distancia. Esperaba que Delic se calmara en las horas restantes de su trabajo.

* * *

-Gracias, Erika, sin ti no sabría qué hacer.

-De nada, Hibi-chan, ¡tengan cuidado en camino a casa!

Hibiya esperó a que su amiga entrara a su casa antes de arrancar el coche para irse a casa. Delic iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y todo el tiempo se había limitado a responder con monosílabos cuando le preguntaban cosas directamente. Hibiya se le hizo raro el comportamiento del rubio que siempre era muy animado y no dejaba de hablar cuando él volvía, era hasta sospechoso su actitud.

-¿Pasó algo interesante en el trabajo de Erika?

Delic no respondió. Se limitó a ver la ciudad a través de la ventana del copiloto.

Hibiya encontró aquello muy raro pero decidió no insistir, si Delic no estaba listo para compartir lo que traía en su cabeza ¿por qué forzarlo? Ya en casa trataría de ver el comportamiento del rubio a lo largo de la noche.

Llegaron a casa a la misma hora de siempre.

Hibiya empezó a preparar la cena con Delic de ayudante pero sin decirse palabras que no fueran más allá de ordenes por parte de Hibiya y afirmaciones o preguntas relacionadas a las ordenes por parte de Delic.

La cena también pasó en silencio más el ruido de la televisión encendida para dar ambiente.

Para cuando Hibiya salió del baño para secarse el cabello y ponerse algo de ropa porque se le había olvidado esocogerla antes de entrar, se encontró con Delic ya acostado y arropado en la cama. A estas alturas, Hibiya se estaba empezando a preocupar por su compañero. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dispuso a secarse el cabello con la secadora. Casi por acabar, una mano acarició levemente su brazo, asustándolo, haciendo que rápidamente volteara a ver quién lo había tocado.

-Me asustaste — exclamó Hibiya al ver a Delic parado a un lado de él.

Apagó la secadora y la colocó arriba del tocador, ignorando al rubio. Una mano se posó suavemente en la mejilla de Hibiya, haciendo que su atención volviera hacia el propietario. El pulgar de Delic acarició suave su mejilla, haciendo que leves escalofríos recorrieran en el cuerpo de Hibiya. Aquel toque no era como ninguno que le había dado anteriormente, este era una caricia íntima, llena de cariño y delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de romperlo. Hibiya no pudo evitar sonrojarse — ¿qué haces?

-Simplemente estaba admirando tu belleza.

Hibiya rápidamente se quitó la mano y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su izquierda, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía del contrario. Se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda. — Deja de decirlo.

-¿Te molesta? — preguntó sin tener intensiones de acercarse.

-Sí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo sé que no es cierto y odio cuando las personas dicen mentiras.

-Estoy siendo sincero ahora.

-¡Mientes!

-¿Cómo sabes que miento?

-...

Hibiya no supo qué responder. Era verdad que desde el día uno Delic le había decía sin parar lo hermoso y bello que era pero no le había tomado importancia ya que lo tomaba como broma o una manera de coqueteo por parte del rubio para meterse entre sus piernas y pensó que si lo ignoraba, pronto se iba a cansar de decirlo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de qué pensar.

-¿Quieres pruebas? — La voz de Delic se volvió a hacer presente ante el silencio largo de Hibiya. Se acercó al más bajo y agarró su mano —Te las mostraré.

Condujo a Hibiya hasta estar en frente del gran espejo que tenía en la puerta de su armario. Colocó a Hibiya justo al frente del espejo y abrazó su torso desde atrás de él. Hibiya se puso nervioso al ser abrazado por Delic sin haberse puesto ropa. Podía sentir la piel desnuda del pecho y brazos del rubio. Odiaba ese hábito de Delic de dormir sin camisa. -Mira en el espejo ¿qué ves?

-A un tipo atrapado entre dos grandes brazos. — respondió sin más, tratando de distraerse de la cercanía y la verguenza que le ocasionaba el verse tan natural ante el espejo.

-Quiero que te concentres en el chico que está atrapado por los brazos. Dime ¿cómo es?

Sin quererlo, se metió en el papel en el que Delic lo había metido y se empezó a analizar de pies a cabeza de manera muy rápida. No le gustaba lo que veía ¿por qué la tortura? No sabía qué era lo que quería oir Delic al obligarlo en hacer una autoexploración si sabía de sobra lo qué era.-... alguien demasiado flaco y sin músculos, cabello horrible y de cara demacrada.

Hibiya no soportó verse más en el espejo y puso su atención en el rostro de Delic. Este se mostraba con una mueca en el rostro, como diciéndo que su respuesta estaba incorrecta.

-¿Quieres saber lo que yo veo? — Hibiya asintió despacio. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba en aquella cabeza que tantas preguntas le surguía pero también era verdad que tenía miedo a la crítica que le haría. — Lo que veo es a un hombre que es capaz de todo. No necesita de nadie para vivir además de tener una de las sonrisas más hermosas y brillantes que he visto. Un hombre de buen corazón que a dado techo y comida a un total desconocido y que se puede saber con solo mirar en aquellos dos hermosos ojos color sol. Y sin contar que tiene un cabello tan negro como la noche pero tan suave como la seda.

Hibiya se empezó a reir suavemente — Pero si mi cabello es muy ordinario.

-¿Y quién dice que lo ordinario es feo?— su risa se apagó ante la pregunta. — Que tengas el cabello o los ojos o lo que tu quieras como los demás, no significa que no se pueda apreciar la belleza.

-Bueno, tu ganas... pero sigo teniendo el cuerpo demasiado horrible. — remató sin despegar su mirada ante los ojos rubíes que se reflejaba ante el espejo. Quería que aquella mirara viera sus ojos y dejara de recorrer su cuerpo como si estuviera admirando alguna escultura.

-¿Horrible? ¿De dónde?

Bufó ante la pregunta — No te hagas como el que no está viendo. Tu cuerpo es muchísimo más atractivo que el mío. Si no me crees, preguntale a Erika o a cualquier otra chica y no necesitará verte sin ropa para estar de acuerdo conmigo.

La mirada de Delic se levantó y por fin veía a los ojos de Hibiya. Delic tenía una mirada profunda, penetrante, tan intensa que Hibiya no supo si prefería que mejor se volviera a centrarse en su cuerpo o no. — Pero el mío está lleno de cicatrices de todas las batallas que he participado. Mi cuerpo está corrompido por la violencia y las impurezas que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, y eso muchas personas no lo ven. Piensan que es varonil o atractivo cuando es todo lo contrario, mi cuerpo "perfecto" fue arruinado.

El ceño de Hibiya se frunció ante aquella declaración ¿corrompido? ¿perfección arruinada? bah! ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿A caso estaba ciego? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante pelotudez si su cuerpo era como el de un dios? — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tal vez ya no sea "perfecto" pero eso no quita la belleza. También puedes encontrar belleza en lo imperfecto.

-Y en la pureza. — Hibiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Delic, poco a poco, iba bajando su mano, recorriendo el desnudo torso hasta llegar a la cadera d eHibiya, ahí justo donde empezaba la toalla que lo envolvía. Con un suave movimiento de su mano, hizo caer la toalla a los pies de Hibiya, sujetando su cadera para que este no se inclinara para volverse a tapar. —Quiero que te veas sin nada encima. Dime ¿sigues sin verte como realmente eres?

Hibiya no supo que responder. Sus mejillas se habían pintado de un color de rosa al hayarse desnudo frente al espejo y teniendo un par de ojos recorriéndolo pero no se dejó de ver, tratando de entender qué era lo que tanto proclamaba Delic de su cuerpo.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero tu cuerpo demuestra pureza. — decidió explicar después de un largo rato en total silencio. — Puede que no tengas músculos pero eso se puede arreglar con ejercicios pero no la pureza.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Ni siquiera soy virgen como para que me describas así.

-¿Y quién dijo que necesitabas serlo para demostrar pureza? — Otra vez Hibiya no sabía cómo responder aquello. —¿Te estás dando cuenta? Estás buscando cualquier excusa para no aceptar la verdad. Acepta que en ti también existe aquella belleza que tanto encuentras en los demás.

Hibiya puso sus manos sobre las de Delic y cerró los ojos. Sentía ganas de llorar.

* * *

 _¡Estoy viva! (?)_

 _La neta no quería dejar de publicar esta historia pero no encontraba las ganas ni la inspiración de seguir al grado que pensé que este iba a ser otro fic más que no finalizaba y terminaría borrando con los de mis otros fandoms pero me alegro que no haya sido así :D (se nota por ser el capítulo más corto del fic)_

 _Pregunta  
_

 _¿Siguen ahí?  
_

 _Lo más seguro es que no y tal vez termine este fic sin lectores por ser una lenta xd  
_

 _Anyway, si no subo un capítulo pronto, tengan por seguro que para el cumpleaños de Delic (día que el fic cumplirá dos años de haberse publicado xd) habrá un nuevo capítulo._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente (para los que siguen ahí)  
_

 _Bye-bye-biiii~_


End file.
